On Azure Wings
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: Recovering in Twilight Highlands, Sedisa has fallen to the Twilight Curse. She is determined to end Audric once and for all before she is slowly driven insane by her conversion.
1. Breakdown

**Author's Note: **Rosette and Audric are back, but this time the story doesn't revolve around them. I wanted to take a different approach this time, making the story revolve mostly around the antagonist and her development. The setting for this story takes place in real-time Cata, since most of Nine Lives revolved around Northrend. It may be a year ahead of actual Cata, but don't let timelines discourage you, cause they're doing it to me already. :P

I also decided to drop the time stamps in this story, since time won't matter so much in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Breakdown**

_Obsidian Forest, Twilight Highlands_

Cringing from the twilight curse slowly eating away at her remaining sanity, Sedisa focused her thoughts on the skies above her. The red and black dragonflights fought each other tooth and nail, her brothers and sisters in dragonkin dying around her, falling from the sky while she simply sat on a obsidian branch and watched. They had their battles to fight, their reasons to kill, just as she did. Her reasons were far different from theirs. While the flights of dragons fought for what they thought was right, Sedisa's reason lay within her heart.

It had been nearly a year and a half since that battle, she had never forgotten, she had never forgiven. Silent rage built up over months, twisting, seething hatred. She didn't care how many more months it would take, how much sanity she had left after her conversion, she had made a promise, a promise to wipe that half-elf mutt off the face of the planet. She thought about it every day, plotting, obsessing over her mistakes and how to correct them. Her day would soon come, soon enough it would.

The day after her battle with Audric, Sedigosa had flown as far as her broken body could carry her. When she could no longer fly she had found herself in the war-torn lands of the Twilight Highlands. For months she had watched the battles under the guise of her high-elf of Sedisa, learning while her wounds healed slowly with time. She would never be the same however, blind in the eye Ashaldan had stabbed, a long scar went over her left eye while the iris remained scarred and a milky white. She felt out of place among the red and black dragonflights, keeping mostly in her elven form she managed to keep below the nose of the dragons as long as she stayed out of reach.

However while the dragons of the red and black flight could not detect her, the twilight dragons seemed to sense the magic that radiated off her much more clearly. Perhaps it was the fact that most twilight dragons were born from either red or blue dragon eggs, the ones of azure decent could detect magic much more easily. Sedisa had been found out by the twilights, and was captured while she was still in her weakened state. The Twilight cult managed to make her return to her blue dragon form, but with the power of magic that seeped from her, they would use her to their advantage. Instead of killing her, they began to convert her.

The process would be long, mind numbing, the curse would take time to fully consume her, sanity included. Each day that passed while she was imprisoned, it was like there was a constant nail scratching at her mind, the conversion doing it's job and slowly taking over her. Her wings were starting to change from that light blue to the dark purple that the twilight dragons were known for. They managed to keep her presence sealed away, until she had had enough. She held tight to the sanity she still had, and managed to escape the clutches of the twilight.

Perhaps it wasn't the best choice she had made coming here, the thought of being far enough away from Audric was like candy to a small child. She needed that release and her wings gave her it. But now it was time to act before her body was consumed by the curse of twilight. She had to make amends before she lost her mind to the cult. She would find Audric and kill him, even if she had to kill others to get to him.

Sedisa continued to watch the battle above her, head tilted back far like someone would watching a show of fireworks in the sky. Her hands rested on her knees as she watched, her mouth a thin line as if she were unamused by the show. She was concentrating, trying to put up barriers in her mind to down out the scratching the curse constantly gave to her sanity.

"Look at you up there … fighting one another. I almost feel envious." Sedisa spoke, the wind of a passing drake whipping her hair about her face. "Do you even know what you're fighting for? Are you fighting to give this world more time to live? To thrive? Or are you fighting to give me more time ... giving everyone more time..."

_Elwynn Forest_

"Come on, walk to mommy!" Rosette smiled as she held her arms out. Across from her stood a child, no more then a year old. Her eyes shined a deep green like her mother's, while the short hair on her head was a deep brown, taking after her father. Her ears were slightly pointed as well. The child smiled as she held her arms back out to Rosette, thought was afraid to take the steps to her.

"Still too afraid?" Audric smiled as he entered the small house, Kamp trotting in after him and heading strait over to the child to lick her face, causing her to fall on her rump.

"Little Marabelle is still a little frightened, she'll get the hang of it though." Rosette smiled, watching as her daughter laughed while the fox playfully licked her face.

"Of course she will." He smiled as he knelt, patting his child on her head. "She's a smart kid, she's already learned how to say 'Mama' and I'm hoping she ops for my name next."

Rosette smiled, giving a small laugh as she closed her eyes. She never imagined her life would turn this way within the short time she had known Audric. She couldn't help the bond that drew her to him, and she knew the moment after they had made it from Icecrown, she needed to be with him. She never regret that decision she had made to stay at his side for the rest of her life. Rosette stood, leaving Marabelle in Kamp's care as she moved to Audric's side.

He smiled as he looked down at her, kissing the top of her head as he moved an arm around her and held her close to him. Audric loved Rosette with his life, even with the forewarning that Sedisa had given him, he didn't care if he outlived her. He would spend them time he had with her till her dying breath, and mourn her the rest of his own. He held his wife close in a loving embrace, looking into the beautiful eyes he had fell in love with on first sight. His head lowered, leaning in to kiss her before the sound of fluttering wings caught his ear.

"Tula, so nice of you to visit." Audric smiled, gently pulling away from his wife to move to the door. He swung the door open, the pink and purple Hippogryph cooing softly as she held an envelope in her beak

"What's this?" Audric reached out, taking the envelope and breaking the blue wax seal on it. He reached inside, taking the paper and unfolding it to see a message written in blue ink.

_I'm waiting._

"Audric, what is that?" Rosette looked at the note, her head tilted a little in slight confusion.

"It's a note, I'm not sure who it's from." He spoke, looking up to Tula who tilted her head in confusion as well. He stared down at the letter, looking at the envelope for some sort of return address.

"Look!" Rosette suddenly gasped out, pointing to the note. Audric's attention turned to the note once more, his eyes widening as the letter began to shimmer like blue runes, moving around the paper before forming another note.

_Have you already forgotten, Audric?_

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" He asked the paper, the letters moving around, forming another message for him to follow.

_It's been almost two years, I should expect you to forget our little … quarrel._

"I … wait … Sedisa?"

_Good, you haven't forgotten who I am after all._

"What do you want?" Rosette blurted out, glaring around Audric at the paper as once again the blue letters swirled to form a new sentence.

_I aim to finish what was started. I have recovered, for the most part. It is now time to put an end to this._

"Forget it. I have moved on with my life, you should as well Sedisa." Audric growled under his breath as he spoke.

_You have no choice in the matter I'm afraid. Either you come to me, or I come to you, and I'm sure you don't want anything happening to your … offspring._

"How does she..." Rosette looked back at her child, Marabelle had fallen asleep on Kamp, who curled himself around her like a living pillow and blanket.

"... Where are you?" Audric's voice was low, his hair fell about his face, forming a shadow over his eyes almost.

"Wait, you can't … we just can't-" He wife began to protest, but she was cut short when he held his hand up to her.

"We do not have a choice Rose, I would rather us go to her and end this, then have her come here and put our daughter, the entire city of Stormwind in danger.

"I guess you're right." She sighed softly, her head hanging dejectedly.

_Twilight Highlands. Once you arrive, I will know. There is no need for farther location._

At those last words the letter suddenly burst into blue flames, burning up in Audric's hand and causing him the throw it on the floor to stomp it out. He glared down at the smoldering remains, a look of disgust on his face before he stomped on them a final time. He let out a deep sigh, looking back to his wife as she just stared at him blankly.

"Who's going to watch Mara?" Audric sighed as he looked down at his daughter.

"Oh! I know! I'm sure my guild-" Rosette began to speak before she cut herself off, remembering that most of the members of her guild were drunks, and last time they had the care of someone's pet, they tried throwing it into the forge in Ironforge to see if it could swim in lava. Luckily it was a bird, so their plan didn't go too well.

"You know … maybe we should find someone else..."

_Dunwald Ruins, Twilight Highlands_

The glass cracked and splintered wood snapped as her boots walked over them. Sedisa walked the ruins of the once great dwarven town, now reduced to rubble from the Twilight Cult's attacks. She cringed a moment, leaning forward and glaring at her skin of her shoulder as it was starting to take a purple hue. Not even in this form could she escape the corruption that was eating away at her. It looked like a large bruise, growing larger, never healing.

She ground her teeth at the thought of her body being fully corrupted by this curse. However she wouldn't let this stop her. Sedisa stood in thought as she once again was putting up mental barriers, unaware of the stomping coming up behind her. A large club slung over it's shoulder, the large beast known as an Ettin stomping towards her. Groaning out the beast rose the club, swinging it down just in time for her to lift her head to look at it.

Sedisa was hit with the club, it smacking her and sending her crashing into a nearby broken down building. She cried out, cringing in pain as splintered wood pierced her skin. The Ettin growled out, stomping towards her again with intent to finish the job. She watched the large beast raise the club again, her eyes beginning to glow blue before the beast roared out in pain. Her eyes stopped glowing, this was not her doing.

Behind the Ettin the sound of metal against flesh tore through the air. The large beast whipped around, swinging his club at something Sedisa couldn't really see. The being moved quickly, staying behind the monster like a shadow until a sword stabbed into the Ettin's back. It was paralyzed from a strike to the spine, the large creature falling to the ground while the once mysterious figure moved to claim their sword. Sedisa's eyes widened on sight of her savior.

Tail swayed softly behind the beast as he made his way up the Ettin's back. On his arm was a large shield which he easily carried, his frame large, gray fur covered his entire body from what she could see on unarmored parts of his body. He walked casually up the beast's back before he reached the head, taking his sword and plunging it into the back of it's head and removing it from it's misery. He removed the sword, leaping off to the side where he began to wipe the blood into the grass. Sedisa watched the Worgen for a time before his attention turned to her, a smile lifting his lips.

"Ya' alright there?" He called out to her, then his yellow eyes fell upon the splintered wood that been stabbed into her leg.

"I'm fine." She growled out, forcing herself to a stand. She was surprised to see the worgen already in front of her once she stood up.

"Let me see yer wounds." The worgen insisted, his large, rough hands setting on her shoulders to look at her leg, then his eyes settled on the purple skin near her back. "Och, already brusin'. Don' ya' worry one bit, I'll fix ya' right up."

"I don't need your help!" Sedisa snapped at him, growling under her breath as she tried to move away.

"Don' be making yer injuries worse!" He huffed, letting her go and placing his sword within it's sheath before taking her hand in his. Her dainty hand seemed to vanish within the gray fur of his own, and before she knew it she was picked up into his arms.

"W-What? Would you put me down? For the last time I'm fine!" She struggled, trying to pull herself out of his arms but his grip was far too strong. She considered shifting into her dragon form and crushing the mutt, but that would expose her to the Twilight Cult, surely she'd be captured again.

"What's yer name, if you don' mind me askin'." The worgen looked down at her as she struggled to get free even as he casually talked to her.

"Sedisa Flameheart." She growled out, then simply gave up. He was just too strong and easily overpowered her in this form.

"Nice to meet ya' Sedisa, I am Edmond Coterel." The worgen smiled at her, giving her a small wink before laying her down on the grass. Her eyes fixated on him, she watched as he lifted her leg to look at the wound the wood had made. She was surprised his eyes adverted away from looking under her torn robe, as he focused mainly on removing the wood he could from her leg, using his claws like a pair of tweezers. Sedisa cringed as he removed larger pieces of wood, Edmond calming her by trying to go about it more carefully.

"Now, let me see here..." He muttered under his breath a moment, leaning over and removing some embersilk bandages from his side pouch. He pulled something else out, a small bottle of a healing potion. Pouring the red liquid onto the bandage, he then began to wrap up her leg, making sure it was tight once he was finished.

"Are you done?" Sedisa asked, her tone was fairly close to sounding annoyed.

"Done my lady." He smiled, then lifted her to examine her back. "This here is a nasty bruise though. I think I can fix it however."

"Don't touch it!" She shot up from the ground, turning her back away from him as she moved her hands to try and hide the cursed marks.

"Alright, relax. I won' be touchin' it okay?" Edmond smirked, leaning back into the grass as his tail wagged behind him. Sedisa wasn't sure if she should thank him or pat him on the head for a job well done.

"Er … well … thank you." She finally managed to get out, she wanted to turn and leave, but he did just save her life, even if she didn't need it. Pride was pushing it's way into her train of thought, she must ow him something now. "If I can … repay you somehow?"

"There's no need for it, I'd jus' like to see ya' recover quickly. Perhaps that's wut ya' can do for me, let me watch over ya' and make sure ya' get better." He smiled, giving a small snicker. "I'll be yer guard dog."

"Fine fine, whatever." Sedisa rolled her eyes, limping off while Edmond pushed up off the ground and followed after her. This wasn't exactly what she needed, more distraction to focus her thoughts else where besides the fight she would have to go through soon enough. But then again, he could serve as a distraction for the impending curse that scratched at the door of her mind. Maybe he could help keep her thoughts on other things besides the nagging pain it brought.

Edmond followed after her like a dog would his master, and this slightly annoyed Sedisa. He was acting too much like he owned her, or rather the other way around. If anything even came remotely close to her, he would growl threateningly and drive them away. The elf put a hand over her face as she gave it a slap. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Your Shield

**Author's Note: **I have no idea why, but I suck at writing accents. Dwarf accents are crazy. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Your Shield**

_Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City_

"... You can't be serious."

"'Ey! Wot's wrong with her? Dinna say there were anythin' wrong with her. She can get ya' where yer need ta go."

Rosette stood there, staring down at the dwarf on the dock with the flying machine that popped and sputtered behind him. Her eyes darted around, looking for Audric for some sort of support, but he still hadn't returned from dropping off Mara at the only place that would take her after some convincing and pleading on Rosette's part, the Orphanage. She brought her attention back down to the Dwarf who was already turned around, muttering something about gunpowder after burping loudly.

"Are you sure this thing is safe? Can it hold three people?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Aye, that she can, might be a fit though." The dwarf muttered, leaning into the flying machine and tinkering around with it. Rosette stared blankly at him, shoulders slumped.

"Why couldn't we just take Tula there..." She spoke to herself, her eyes drifting to Audric as he made his way down to the dock. "Audric! Why can't we take Tula there?"

"She doesn't know the way there and neither do we. It would be better if we had a guide." Audric nodded to her as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Have you SEEN this thing?" Rosette gestured to the plane, the dwarf suddenly slapping the side of it as it sputtered again.

"She's a beaute awright, Flintlock APPROVED!" The dwarf shouted, causing Rosette to cringe. Oh if she still had the fur of a cat, it would be sticking up on it's ends right now!

"Now let's git goin', dunna have time ter waste!" Flintlock laughed, taking Rosette's hand and pulling her into the plane, strapping her into the back.

"W-Wait a second!" She cried out as a twine rope was tied around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you." Audric said, fitting snug next to her in the small seat while Flintlock got in the front.

"I want ta git yer thar fast as possible, so we'll be burnin' the fuel a little early." The dwarf grinned, pulling back a lever while the plane jerked forward and took off into the sky. "Wotever ya' do, dunne black out!"

"WHAT?" Rosette cried out, clinging to Audric's arm as the flying machine jerked forward and tore through the sky with a loud bang.

_Twilight Highlands_

Sedisa moved along quietly through the untainted fields of the highlands. She limped slightly due to her injured leg, it was frustrating how mortal bodies took so much more damage then that of a dragon. Not trailing too far behind was her new unwanted companion, Edmond. The Worgen continued to follow after her, catching her when she stumbled, warding off wildlife that even attempted to look at her the wrong way. While she should have felt flattered, she found herself getting more annoyed with every step.

Soon she came to a stop, whipping around as she glared at the worgen. He stopped short, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Why are you still following me? I'm fine now." Sedisa hissed out. Edmond frowned lightly.

"Ya' say that yer fine, but yer still limpin'." He sighed softly after he spoke, moving closer to her before picking her up into his large arms. "No more walkin'."

"NRGH! Put me down!" The elf sputtered out, trying to flee from his arms but like always, it was a futile effort. He carried her effortlessly, compared to the shield that rested on his back, her weight was nothing.

"We're goin sumplace ya' can rest." Edmond grunted, carrying her along as they headed towards the nearest place he could find. Sedisa growled like an angry cat, she didn't need someone doting on her like she was a pet. A pet... Sedisa glared down at her leg, looking at the red colored bandage that wrapped around it. This beast wanted to be close to her, then he would have his wish.

"This is enough!" Sedisa suddenly threw her weight forward, causing Edmond to stumble forward.

"Wot's this then?" The worgen grunted again, gaining his footing rather quickly.

"I will not sit here and be kidded like a child by you. If this is going to work out, you will do what I say." Sedisa moved out of his arms while he was distracted. Edmond stood, gray fur rustled in the slight breeze as he stood at attention.

"Is that understood?" She pointed to the ground at her feet. Edmond quickly responded, kneeling to the ground before it.

"If it means continuin' to watch over ya', then I will do as ya' command." He spoke with nobility, head lowered in a bow.

"Good." With a nod of her head she lowered her hand down to him. "Continue as you were. You have my permission to carry me."

She wasn't going to pass up a free ride if he would refused to let her walk on her own, but rather instead of carrying her in his arms, Edmond plucked her up by her waist. Her body stiffened as she was unprepared for the sudden lift, he however remained gentle with her and placed her on one of his large shoulders. Plate wasn't exactly the most comfortable to sit on, but it was better then feeling enclosed by his massive arms. Sedisa crossed her legs as best she could, hands sitting on either side of her on his shoulder as he carried her to the nearest resting place.

_Highbank, Twilight Highlands_

"DEAR LIGHT!" Rosette screamed out as the wind whipped at her hair and face. She had removed her hands from Audric's arm, now clinging to any piece of metal that she could reach on the plane while it shot through the sky.

"WER' ALMOST THAR! JUS' NEED TA' KICK IT IN TA' OVAHDRIVE!" Flintlock called out as he began to nosedive the plane. Through the entire flight Audric managed to keep his cool, however now that they were approaching landing he was starting to lose that cool. The whole trip had been nothing but bumps and close calls, his knuckles were white from how hard he was holding into his seat. He wished he had listened to his wife.

The flying machine dipped and sputtered, blasting out a final wave of fire behind it before the metal death trap sank into the sands of Highbank. It slid along the ground, the sand eventually making it stop and as soon as it did Rosette was in a fight with her seat belt to remove it. She looked like a cat tangled in a leash, fighting for her life to get free. Once she managed to rip apart the ropes, Rosette leaped from the seat onto the sand, digging her toes into it to make she was actually on the ground. Even if Audric was just as nerve wracked as she was, he managed to calmly step out of the plane.

"See? Told ya' we'd git ta yer destination, might be a little worse fer wear, but evuryon' here." Flintlock burst from the smoking front, stroking his beard in thought. "Coulda used more explosions though..."

Rosette suddenly leaped forward, reaching out to strangle the dwarf but was caught around the waist by the quick actions of Audric. She glared, still trying to reach out to kill but Audric placed her over his shoulder, walking with her towards the keep while he waved over his other shoulder.

"Many thanks for the ride, Master Flintlock." Audric called out.

"Wot's that? Master? I suppose I am tha master of fine explosions!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Rosette screamed out after him, still raging over Audric's shoulder. The two left the dwarf the ponder the use of more gunpowder, Audric setting his wife down only when he knew she was calm enough.

"Now, I suppose we wait, since she said she'd know when we're here." Audric let out a sigh, looking to the already gloomy sky.

"It just feels like we're waiting for a death trap. How do we know she hasn't gotten stronger? We could be waiting on our dooms." Rosette frowned, her head lowering.

"There's nothing to worry about dear, I know as long as you're by my side, nothing will go wrong." Her husband grinned at her, that same smile that made her melt years ago still had it's effect today.

"You're right. We can do this." Rosette smiled, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek before bringing him down for a kiss.

_Twilight Highlands_

"They're here..." Sedisa lifted her head to the sky as she felt the sickening presence of Audric and his wife. She couldn't sense their child, least they were smart enough not to bring her. Edmond looked at her as she remained on his shoulder, his head tilting slightly.

"Who's here my lady?" He asked softly as they began to approach a small base camp.

"It doesn't matter to you." Sedisa snapped, then gave a small frown once she realized it was a simple question. "I … there are some people here to meet me."

"Here?" He asked with pure curiosity. She looked down at him, shaking her head with her answer before she cringed. Sharp pains pulsed on the purple skin of her back, the 'bruise' growing a little more. The sudden shock of the pain caused her mental barriers to fall momentarily, her mind quickly assaulted with the nightmarish images of what was to come, what was to become of her.

"AUGH!" She shrieked out, leaning forward, curling herself in a ball as she began to fall off Edmond's shoulder. Edmond dropped everything, his sword, shield, reaching out and catching her in his large arms while she convulsed in pain.

"Sedisa! Wot's wrong?" He panicked, holding her close to try and calm her.

"No … you will not … take me yet!" The elf growled out as she closed her eyes tightly, once again constructing the walls in her mind through the pain. Edmond watched her, seeing that the bruise had spread farther along her back.

"This is no' good..." He murmured to himself, running his hand along the bruise. Sedisa was too engulfed in her own mind to notice his hands running across her. Edmond was caught by surprise as his palm ran over the bruise. It was scaly, much like the skin of a dragon. He wasn't sure what kind of ailment she had, but if it was turning her body into a scaly monster, he would be sure to fix it. Whatever this was it hurt her, and he wouldn't allow anyone to be pain, especially this lovely lady he just met.

Sedisa finally had built her mental barriers again, panting hard as sweat beaded on her forehead. It wasn't even near completion and she already wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It was like the curse was eating away at her very soul. She grunted as she lifted herself up, unaware she was still within the worgen's arms. Knowing she would get upset, Edmond set her down as gently as he could before she would have time to notice.

"Wot kind of illness creates a bruise of scales?" He asked gently, resisting the urge to examine the scales farther.

"I told you not to touch it!" Sedisa growled as she whipped around, smacking him hard on the nose like you would scold a dog. Edmond yelped out, stepping back as he held his nose in his large hands. His ears lowered lightly, tail drooping as he gave the look only a sorry canine could. Sedisa stared at him, eyes narrowed with a 'Don't give me that look.' stare. Yet Edmond continued to look like scolded dog, playing on Sedisa's weakness for animals.

She finally rolled her eyes, reaching up as high as she could before patting him on the cheek. It was as high as she could reach. Edmond smirked lightly, letting his head lower enough for her to pat him on the head. With wagging tail, Sedisa couldn't help but smile lightly. Even if this worgen she just met annoyed her to no end, he was cute in that animal sort of way.

"This bruise … it's nothing for you to worry about." She smiled lightly to him, petting his snout. Edmond backed his nose away.

"Didn' seem like nothin' if ya' are in so much pain ya' can can't even move." He growled low, then without her words picked her up in his hands, starting to carry her to the small camp. Sedisa squirmed, spewing curses as she tried to free her arms from his large hands. It was a futile effort, as always.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She growled out, going limp in his hands since nothing else seemed to be working.

"We're getting' ya' checked out by a priest, or a doctor." He grumbled to her. Sedisa's eyes went wide, she moving her body side to side to try wiggling free.

"I don't need a check up!" She spat out, her movements causing him to lose grip and she fell to the ground. Right away she got up, running with a crawl at first but once she got up she began to limp away as fast as she could. Edmond watched her a moment, snorting before lowering himself onto all fours. Like a race horse he charged after her, catching up to her with ease. Even in all his plate armor, sword and shield, he ran remarkably fast.

Sedisa glanced over her shoulder, seeing Edmond bounding behind her. Her eyes widened, she starting to swing her arms at her sides to make herself gain faster momentum. It worked, but not as well as she wanted it to. If she could just turn into a dragon it would be so much easier to get away from him. Her wounded leg wasn't helping either, sharp pains from stressed muscles in her leg was causing her to slow down.

With all the effort she gave, Sedisa couldn't outrun him and Edmond caught her quickly, tackling into her with a hard slam. The two rolled across the grass as Edmond curled himself around her, taking the full impact of the ground while Sedisa let out a squeak once he caught her. They came to a stop, Edmond still curled around her like a metal death trap as he held her against him. She wasn't going to get away from him again. He only released one of his arms to give her room to talk, to which she did, very loudly.

"Let go of me! I command you to release me at once!" Sedisa roared out, pulling one had free and uselessly slapping his plate armor on the arm held across her.

"I gladly will, once ya' get a look over." He smirked at her, taking his tongue and running it slowly over the side of her face. She cringed, slapping his armor harder in protest to his lick. Edmond pushed himself up, hugging her body close to him still and turned around, walking towards Victor's Point while Sedisa slammed her free hand against his plated arm the entire time.

_Highbank, Twilight Highlands_

The next morning was a rather dull one. The gray clouds that hung in the sky the night before had turned to rain, making the sand the small fort was built on wet and slick. Rosette stared out the window of the inn they were staying at, her eyes already halfway shut due to lack of sleep. The night before they were constantly woken up by the sounds of cannon fire, after almost a year of waking up to baby cries, a full night's sleep was almost a fleeting dream. It seemed even with this small vacation, sleep was not going to be a luxury.

Audric opened the door to the room they were staying in, looking at Rosette as she was drifting off to sleep already. He shook his head with a smile, walking across the floor as quietly as he could. The sounds of his feet were not soft enough, and Rosette's head lifted, turning to look at him before a tired smile lined her lips.

"Any sign of her?" She asked, raising her arms into the air as she stretched herself out.

"Nothing yet. Why would she call us out here if she wasn't going to show up?" Audric pondered the thought, tapping his chin. "Do you think something happened to her before we got to her?"

Rosette shrugged, looking back out the window as she rested her chin in her hands. "I'd say call it a blessing, the later we have to fight her, the better."

"Maybe she changed her mind..." He removed his finger from his chin, walking next to his wife and looking out the window with her. The rain was becoming heavier, thunder rumbling off in the distance.

"I don't think she would. She seemed pretty determined to kill you." Rosette turned her head, looking over at him as he seemed lost in the sight of the rain.

"We'll give her today and the rest of tomorrow. If she doesn't show up, we'll go looking for her. She's right, this needs to end now."

"... Audric! Why press this? Why do you want to do this so badly?" Rosette stood upright, crossing her arms as she looked over at him.

"Rose, you read what that letter said, if we didn't come to her, she would come to us. Either way this was going to happen. I would rather do it here where not as many lives are at stake." Audric lifted himself, looking at her square in the eyes. Rosette opened her mouth to protest, but was left speechless by the look in his eyes.

"Fine." It was all she managed to say before striding over to the bed and flopping back on it, arms out at her sides. She could never win an argument with him, he always knew what was right it seemed. Audric frowned softly, he didn't want to disappoint his wife but he had a point. Where ever they would be, Sedisa would find them and try to end it there. Rosette would just have to deal with the way things were going now.

_Victor's Point_

Edmond sat up next to the place Sedisa lay, watching as she clenched her teeth and sweat. His yellow eyes kept locked on her, his tail only swaying slightly behind him. He wished he knew what was going on with her, why she was in so much pain, why her skin was starting to become scaly and purple. She looked like she was having a nightmare, he wanted so much to wake her from it. Slowly he lowered his head, giving a snort and shifting his body to pull himself out of the tent they were given.

His large frame moved across the grounds to one of the officers in charge of the fleet. The officer turned to see Edmond's frame tower over him like a large beast, the man jumping back in surprise. Edmond didn't say a word, just simply pointed to Sedisa's tent with a small frown on his canine lips. The officer looked to where he was pointed, watching as she threw fits in her sleep. He looked back to Edmond, giving a small nod before he walked off, supposedly it find their medic.

With that in action, Edmond returned to the tent, sitting down in it with a small grunt. With his legs crossed and his tail moving impatiently behind him, the worgen watched as Sedisa's fit was starting to calm down. He watched as the purple scales started to spread, moving to half of her neck before stopping. His eyes widened then narrowed as he reached out, running a single claw over the newly formed scales. The large worgen let out a sigh, moving his hand back before placing them both on each of his knees as he sat.

Edmond knew this was something no one should face alone, and he would not let her. He would be her shield, protecting her from what he could. And even if he couldn't he would give his life to her if it meant to free her from the illness she had.


	3. Nightmare

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter really has nothing to do with the chapter, or does it? Anyway enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Nightmare**

_Victor's Point, Twilight Highlands_

Sedisa twisted in a fit of nightmares, her dreams were not her own. Her mind was filled with the images of destruction and chaos she would bring. The work she would do was not of her own, but of the will of the Old Gods and the Twilight Cult. Her teeth grit before her eyes shot open to the blurred sight of tent fabric above her. She sat up, glaring around as the sound of the rain hitting the fabric above her.

She was alone, the sight of this caused her to frown slightly. She had grown used to the sight of Edmond being by her side that she was almost disappointed that he wasn't there now. She released a small sigh as she lifted her hand, running it across a pain in her neck. Her hand stopped at the feel of the purple scales, her eyes going wide before she pat at her neck. It was starting to spread faster.

If this was the case, she didn't have time to waste messing around with resting and worgen. Slowly she crawled out of the tent, the cool rain was a welcome relief against her skin which was burning from the nightmares she had to endure. It was hard for her to stand, he legs felt weak, but the injury from yesterday was the cause of most of it. She began to head off, turning to leave before she smacked into Edmond's chest. The large worgen looked down at her, arms crossed and giving her a look much like a father catching his daughter sneaking out would.

"Where are ya' goin'?" Edmond asked, giving a small snort.

"Out … wait why does it matter to you?" Sedisa growled to him.

"I told ya' we're gettn' ya' looked at." He narrowed his eyes at her. The two stared at each other for a long time, blue eyes locked with yellow. Before much time had passed however Sedisa suddenly lurched to the side, taking off as fast as she could.

"Oi, no' this again..." Edmond sighed, lowering to the ground to take off after her. He froze once the sound of large flapping wings filled the air, his eyes widening at the sight of a dragon taking off into the sky. His eyes narrowed through the rain, glaring at the beast as it took off. It was an odd sight, the wings were a deep purple and half of it's neck the same color. The same color and placement as Sedisa's bruise.

He sighed, watching as around him the troops gawked at the sight of the multicolored dragon. He grunted a little as he pushed past them, reaching into his coin pouch and pulling out a whistle. Clenched in his teeth, he blew into it, the sound carrying off into the distance before it was replied with the sound of another set of large wings flapping. Just outside the camp there was a small rumble as a drake landed on the ground. A saddle on it's back and armored in some places, it was a dark skinned stone drake, red glowing scales and rocks lined the corners of it's wings.

Edmond moved to it's side, the beast shaking the water off of it's scales. His form shifted and changed to a more human figure, he was still large in this form, his hair was black, long to the point of going past his shoulders. His hair was bound into two tails that rested over his shoulders on his chest. The rain was matting it down to his head and chest. He had a rugged look to him, his beard was trimmed short along with the sideburns on the sides of his head.

The Stone drake lowered himself in order for Edmond to get on, once he had the dragon rose up, flapping it's wings against the rain. He was determined to follow that dragon, he knew now that Sedisa was no mere high elf.

_Highbank, Twilight Highlands_

It near mid day now and the rain still hadn't let up. The fighting had died down since the rain was becoming so heavy, leaving the keep in a semi state of peace. Rosette glared out the window, she hadn't moved too much since before. However with her gaze out the window she caught sight of something out in the distance. Lifting herself from her spot she rushed down to the doorway leading outside. Rosette looked up at the sky as the rain soaked her and the shadowed creature got closer.

"Audric!" She cried out, looking back into the building. She didn't get a reply, causing a frown to go over her face. Before she knew it though the flying creature was over top the keep, it was Sedisa in her dragon form. With a loud slam the dragon landed in the middle of the courtyard, letting out a loud roar that shook the buildings. Rosette blinked as one of her clawed feet reached out, snatching her from her spot in the sand.

"We'll just use you to hurry this along." Sedigosa growled at her, lifting up into the air while she clutched Rosette in her claws.

"AUDRIC!" Rosette screamed out as she was carried away, the guards of the keep doing what they could to try and rescue her but the dragon was already off in the sky. Audric rushed out a moment too late, growling up at the sky before he shoved the guards out of the way. He said nothing, rushing to the stables where the flight master stood with his array of gryphons. Audric pushed the man out of the way, jumping on the back of one of the gryphons and taking off into the sky after Sedigosa.

The dragon flew against the rain, but it didn't seem to bother her now that she was on a mission. Rosette screamed out as she clutched her in her claws, Sedigosa glaring down at her before she released her claws from around her. Rosette's eyes widened as she began to fall, only to hit the ground a second later. She wasn't that far from the ground after all. She looked around at the large pit she was in while the dragon landed near the other side.

Sedigosa had brought them to the Crucible of Carnage, the large pit would do well for the combat that was ahead. Slowly the dragon's form shrunk to Sedisa's form, the high elf falling to her knees as she panted hard. Sweat formed on her forehead again as she stared at the ground, the scales had spread more to half of her neck. Rosette looked at her, slowly taking steps forward as she held her hand out at her.

"Sedisa, what's wrong with your skin, you look gross!" She blurted out, she could have said that a little better but she was already stunned with the fact that she had gotten kidnapped and flew across the area. Sedisa's head snapped up, growling as her good eye which was normally blue was a darker shade and the pupil was still slitted from her dragon form. Rosette quickly backed away, gritting her teeth in fear. Slowly the elf's head lowered again, this time falling to her hands as she held herself up.

"Where … is he?" She glared up at Rosette, who held her arms in front of her defensively.

"I … he'll be here in a second! I hope..." She sputtered out, looking around for any sign of her husband. "Besides I don't think you should be fighting, have you _seen_ yourself lately? You look like you're dying!"

"Shut up!" Sedisa pushed herself up, storming towards Rosette and grabbing her by the front of her shirt. "I will not die while he still walks this planet. You two are the bane of my existence, the only thing I wish is that you both die before I do, and I'm here to see to it."

Rosette tried to lean back away from her as she held her up closer to her, but that fear heightened when an arrow shot from the sky, piercing the arm that held onto her. Sedisa cringed and quickly released, glaring up at the sky as the gryphon landed on the ground, Audric's bow still ready in his hand. He lowered it and moved off the beast, placing himself between the two.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked behind his back, Rosette shaking her head no. The pain from the arrow was nothing compared to the destabilizing her body was going through. Sedisa stood back, taking the arrow from her arm and ripping it out.

"How nice of you to show up, Audric." She hissed, watching as his eyes traveled to the scaled skin of her neck and shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked over her, but made no motion to come closer.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Would everyone just shut up about it?" Sedisa threw her arms up above her head, grumbling something about idiots.

"You're turning purple … just thought you should know..." Rosette pointed out over Audric's shoulder, using him as a shield in case Sedisa lashed out at her.

Sedisa glared at them both, lifting her hand as Audric's weapon flew from his grasp. "No more fooling around." She panted out. "This time I will kill you."

"Even you should know this is not a fair fight isn't that what you wanted?" The half elf was startled by his weapon leaving his hand but his main concern was till the female before him.

She didn't give an answer instead she rushed forward, stumbling from the ground a bit before drawing her hand into a fist. She threw a punch at his face, hitting him square in the nose and causing him to reel back while his hands shot up to hold his nose. Sedisa wasn't relying on magic to destroy him, but rather her bare hands. Audric took some time to recover from the surprise punch, lowering his hands as blood leaked from his nose. She didn't want to fight with weapons or skills? Fine, he could happily oblige.

He took his arm, smearing the blood from his nose down the side of it before rushing after her. His fingers curled into fists, he swinging them at Sedisa's face, who seemed to tilt her head left and right to avoid them. He took a different approach, starting to swing lower and trying to grab her arm to hold her in place. She easily avoided this too, jumping up and slamming her foot on his head. She walked down his back as he fell, landing on the ground with a steady footing while Rosette just watch, unsure if she should get involved.

She didn't have a choice in if she wanted to or not, for once Sedisa landed on the ground she took a running start for Rosette, pulling her fist back. Rosette gave a small shriek, her hands quickly going up and blocking the fist before it hit her in the face. Sedisa frowned in frustration, trying to find a different way around her defenses. She used speed as she shot her palms in Rosette's weak points, but the warrior was just as quick as the elf, moving to block those places to keep herself from getting hurt. Sedisa narrowed her eyes before quickly lifting her foot, giving Rosette a swift kick to her stomach.

She fell to the ground as she coughed, the wind knocked out of her. Sedisa gave a glance behind her, ducking just in time to avoid Audric's hands. She lowered to the ground, sweeping her leg around and knocking his legs out from under him. As he fell he was quickly caught by the neck, Sedisa grasping him tightly as she glared into his eyes. Her hand tightened, cutting off the air circulation to his lungs as she slowly began to choke him. He grasped as her hands to try and pull them away but he wasn't strong enough.

"I could snap your neck and be done with this." She smirked at him, watching as he struggled for air. "But I want you to suffer, like I did all those years."

Rosette pushed herself up, her eyes falling upon the scene. She gasped out, looking around for something she could use to stop Sedisa. She looked to Audric's bow and arrow, quickly crawling to it and picking up the quiver in her hands. She wasn't exactly skilled in bows but she could do something at close range, right? Quickly pulling one of the arrows from the quiver she mounted it on the bow, taking aim. She pulled the string back, aiming at Sedisa's head.

"HNNGH!" Sedisa cringed in pain, her eyes closing tightly as she dropped Audric to the ground. Rosette stared in disbelief as she lowered the bow, she hadn't even shot the arrow. Sedisa fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the curse began to spread more. Her body was growing weaker and the curse was taking advantage of that. She really couldn't take much more of this.

Audric backed away, gasping for air while he grasped for his daggers. It was too close of a call, he couldn't mess around any more because it was obvious she really meant to kill him this time. He had to end it before she did. He stood, still coughing to catch his breath and rose the dagger into the air over Sedisa's writhing body. It was a low blow but it had to be done. He had to do it.

He brought the dagger down, his body shaking as metal met metal. A large shield hovered over Sedisa's body, a large, ferocious beast on the other end. The beast in plate growled, lifting the shield and sending Audric half way across the arena as thunder cracked across the sky. Piercing yellow eyes glared in both Audric and Rosette, giving them a look of warning as the worgen leaned down, picking Sedisa up gently and draping her over his shoulder. Neither of them moved, watching in fear as Edmond slowly lumbered to the red colored stonedrake.

Edmond gave a snort as the drake lowered, allowing him to easily place Sedisa over it's back and granting him a footing to mount onto it's back. He glared at Audric, a look that sent a chill down the half-elf's spine.

"Next time she won' be alone. Ya' will deal with me personally." Edmond growled at them. Once he was finished the dragon took off into the air, taking he and Sedisa with it. Audric and Rosette looked between each other, Rosette giving a small shrug as she looked back to the sky.

_Kirthaven, Twilight Highlands_

Edmond had feared the worst, Sedisa had been attacked and she was mere moments away from being killed. He almost didn't make it. Not to mention he had the high suspicion that she was more then just an elf. There was so much he didn't know anymore. He needed to find out what exactly was going on if he was going to keep her safe.

The drake flew across the skies towards the dwarven town known as Kirthaven, the farthest place he could think of to keep her safe. Gently the drake landed on the ground, careful to lower it's self enough so that it's rider could slip off without any obstruction. Edmond moved off the drake, reaching up and taking Sedisa in his arms while the dwarves of the area began to gather around.

"'Ey, wot is it ye' got thar?" One of them spoke as they held a cloak about them to shield them from the rain.

"A friend of mine, she's no' doin' so well." He sighed as he looked down at Sedisa. The dwarf looked at her, cringing a bit as he noted half of her face was now covered in the purple scales, along with other portions of her body.

"Och, that doesn't look good laddie." The dwarf motioned with his hand from him to follow. "Bring 'er inside lad, can't get a good look at 'er out in tha rain."

"Thanks." Edmond replied, following after him as they moved to the nearest building. Once they were safe from the rain he set Sedisa on one of the beds offered. He moved to a far corner of the room, removing most of his armor and shaking his fur free of the rain water. The dwarf that had greeted them removed his cloak, placing the wet fabric next to the fireplace before looking to Sedisa as she laid on the bed, still cringing from pain. He looked rather confused as to what the patches were on her body.

"Do ye' even know wot it is she's got?" The old dwarf asked as Edmond moved to the bed. His fur was puffed from his shaking, though he had tried to smooth it out. He left most of his clothes and armor off except for a pair of pants so he wasn't fully nude.

"I'm no' sure, I do think there's sumthin' different about her though."

"Well yoh, she's got purple scales all over 'er body lad!"

"No no' that!" Edmond barked out. "I think she might be a dragon."

"A dragon?" The dwarf peered at Sedisa as she laid on the bed. "Tha' would explain tha scales..."

"I don' know wot's wrong with her, is there anyway we can help her?"

"I'm afraid I dun know much about dragons lad..." The dwarf frowned, looking up at Edmond as he towered of him. The worgen growled low under his breath as he reached up, taking his claws and gently brushing hair away from her face. His attention was soon turned away from her when the dwarf tugged against his arm.

"I may not know enuff about dragons, but I know sumone who does."

"Who?"

"Well, I guess not jus' sumone, rather ah few..." The dwarf stroked his beard a moment, then moved across the room to a desk that had an array of papers and maps on it. He dug through various paperwork before he came across a map of the highlands. He returned to Edmond's side, pointing to a place far on the other side of the map from where they were. The worgen followed his finger as he dragged it across the map and to a place marked _Vermillion Redoubt_.

"Ovah here, right wur I'm pointin' thar's a place called Vermillion Redoubt. I believe this is a sanctuary for those of the Red Dragonflight, but they are very wary of strangers comin' in." The old dwarf patted his finger on the large tree printed on it. "If yer lucky enough, they might be able ta help ye'."

"It's worth a go." Edmond muttered lightly, letting his tail rest to the side as he sat next to Sedisa.

"Why are ye' so determined ta save this dragon laddie?" With a glance upwards at him, the dwarf asked in a curious tone.

"She's different. I dunno how to explain it." He sighed, giving a light smile. The dwarf seemed to smile under his long beard, giving his head a shake.

"Well, ye' can stay 'ere as long as ye' need lad, yer always welcome 'ere at Kirthaven."

"Thank you." Edmond nodded his head. He would take Sedisa as soon as he could, but he couldn't risk taking her out in the rain again. In her weakened state, he didn't know if she would be susceptible to a cold or not. He'd rather not take the chance. The dwarf left the room, leaving him alone with Sedisa. She shook lightly, from both pain and a chill in the air.

Most of her clothing had been ripped from various fights with the Twilight and Audric. This left her with little coverage. Edmond watched as she shook, his head craning back to look at the fire. He lifted himself off the bed before crawling up from the end of it. Edmond laid his body against Sedisa's, large furry arms going around her and holding her close to keep her warm and give her reassurance.


	4. Twilight's Curse

**Author's Note: **I have this odd feeling my chapters are progressing faster then I want them too. Also I have found out that the Kamen Rider OOO soundtrack is great to write to. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Twilight's Curse**

_Kirthhaven, Twilight Highlands_

Sedisa felt like she had a heavy animal fur blanket draped over her body. It was almost hard to breathe if it wasn't for the fact that her head wasn't covered. She groaned a little as sunlight shown through the only window in the room, causing her to try and twist her body to move away from it. She turned herself to face the other side, burying her face into a bunch of fur. It had a familiar scent, one she had come to recognize and know by name.

Her eyes slowly opened, her good eye caught sight of the gray fur in front of her. Her eyes closed again and she clung to it like a child would a blanket. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if this worgen was constantly trying to protect her, she didn't care if she didn't want to be protected. The pain of her curse was becoming something too great to bare on her own, and she was going to cling to the last thread of hope she had.

She only opened her good eye this time, watching as Edmond's chest rose and fell as he slumbered. He snored lightly, nothing too disturbing, it was actually sort of cute. Sedisa pressed her face into his chest, nuzzling into the fur of it and causing him to lower his head down, giving the back of her neck a lick. Her back went ridged, he continued licking while his arms rose, holding her in place against him. Sedisa didn't know what exactly to do other then to let him lick, it felt kind of nice anyway.

Edmond smiled in his sleep, taking his snout and using it to cuddle against her before his eyes slowly opened. Slowly he let go of her, sitting upright as he yawned and stretched his large arms up above his head. Sedisa quickly slipped back a little as to not let him know that they had been so close together. He smacked his lips, making a small face before he reached up and pulled some of her hair from his mouth.

"Oi, how'd this get in there?" He blinked, looking at the hair strand before she reached out, snatching it from him.

"No reason!" Sedisa blurted out, tossing the hair over her shoulder and onto the floor. Edmond looked at her, giving a small smile as he leaned back in the bed.

"How are ya' feelin' this mornin'? Ya' don't look better but ya' do seem to be actin' well enough."

Sedisa wasn't quite sure what to make of it, she was feeling better, no more pain, but the scales were still there. "I guess I am feeling better."

"Right, I hope ya' got plenty of sleep cause we got sum travelin' to do today." He grinned slowly climbing out of bed. Sedisa watched as he crawled across the sheets, she could see his muscle movement from under the coat of gray fur he had. His tail swayed nonchalantly behind him as he moved across the room to where he left most of his clothing.

"Where are we going?" She asked, eyes still locked on him.

"Vermillion Redoubt."

"Er … what?" She blinked her eyes narrowed at him even if she couldn't see out of one of them. The red and blue dragonflight had never really been on good terms since the battles in Dragonblight. Dear Kalecgos was trying his best to mend the wounds his brethren had caused. Sedisa envied her brother for his patience.

"I know wot ya' are Sedisa, a dragon." He spoke to her, but didn't look at her the entire time.

"I … how did you..."

"Ya' turned into a dragon yesterday when I tried to catch ya', ya' went and flew away."

Sedisa frowned, she forgot about that, had forgotten the two reasons why she was trying to stay in her mortal form.

"Anyway, since I don' know wot's wrong with ya', I figured I'd take ya' to someone that could help ya' better then I could." He smiled to her softly, even in this form he looked so sincere despite the teeth that looked like they could rip you to shreds. Sedisa sighed, lowering her head. It was far too late for her to complete her goal, she was too far gone to challenge Audric and Rosette by herself. She sat upright now, her head lowered as she lifted a hand to feel the side of her face that was scaled.

"When can we leave?" She looked at him from the corner of her good eye.

"Right now if ya'd like."

"Let's go then." Sedisa pushed herself up from the bed. Edmond lifted his ears a little at the sound of her movement, he placing pieces of his armor on one by one. Once he was fully dressed he scooped her up by her hips and placed on on his shoulder.

She didn't protest at all this time.

_Victor's Point, Twilight Highlands_

Rather then go all the way back to Highbank, Audric and Rosette retreated to the nearest point they could Victor's point. The small camp was repairing a little rain damage to the ground, trying to dry it out so it wasn't so soggy to walk on. Audric sighed, reaching behind him as tightened the band that held his hair up in a fox tail behind him.

"I don't have any idea what's going on anymore." Audric sighed out, his eyes closed as he tried relieving what little stress he could.

"Who was that worgen? I don't think I ever saw him around her before." Rosette asked, biting her bottom lip s she tried to run through worgen she knew. There really wasn't that many she did know, so she ruled her knowing him out.

"Hell if I know, he was huge though. Threw me around like I was a rag doll."

"You're exaggerating." Rosette smiled at him, reaching and taking his hand.

"Maybe a little." He grinned at her, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

"What do we do now then?"

"I'd like to know myself. Sedisa came to us, now this time I think we go to her."

"Might as well, I want to get out of here sooner or later." Rosette gave an exasperated sigh, hanging her head. "We don't even know where she is now though."

"Are you two looking for that purple and blue dragon?" One of the soldiers asked, wiping his gauntlets of mud. Rosette turned around to face the man, her eyes bright with hope.

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"We saw her flying off in that direction." He pointed off in the sky towards where they had just come from. Of course it was the only lead they had, even if it was in the opposite direction they had come from.

"Do you mind if we borrow a Gryphon?" Audric asked. The one he had used to catch up with Sedisa had long since returned to Highbank.

"Not sure why you wanna go chasing after dragons in a place like this. We're already dealing enough with the black and twilight ones. But yes you are free to borrow one. Just check in with the commander before you do." The soldier nodded to them before heading off in the other direction. Audric moved away from Rosette towards the commander, she on the other hand went towards the gryphons, frowning as she patted one on the side of it's head.

"I don't understand why we can't just go home..." She sighed, the gryphon giving a small chirp in response.

_Vermillion Redoubt, Twilight Highlands_

Edmond was quick to send them on their way, they were already almost to the place marked on the map the old dwarf had given to him. Sedisa rode in his lap in front of him. She wasn't exactly feeling the most comfortable in that particular spot but it was better then riding in the back. Edmond kept his arms around her at either side, holding the reins to the drake as he guide it towards their destination. It wasn't intentional, but she found him resting his chin on the top of her head.

The closer they got to the large tree in the distance, the more they began seeing red drakes and dragons fly around the area. Sedisa watched as each one would slow to glare, seeing if these people were going to try and get in. When they flew past, they would continue on their way. Edmond kept a sharp eye before urging his drake to the side, flying towards the tree. So far, they were given entrance to the area.

That hope was short lived however, one of the red dragons which had been watching from the ground had taken to the sky, flying right for them. Sedisa narrowed her eyes, her grip tightening on the stones that made up the drake's neck. Edmond suddenly veered the drake to the left, avoiding the dragon as it tried to knock them off course.

"Geeze, that ol' dwarf wasn't kiddin' when he said they didn' like outsiders..." Edmond growled under his breath, veering the drake to the other side as the dragon tried to flank him from the other side. Sedisa held on as much as she could, not saying a word before the drake was finally hit. It let out a cry as it's wing buckled and they began to descend, but the red dragon quickly moved to snatch the both of them up.

"What business do you have intruding into the Vermillion Redoubt?" The dragon growled, beginning to fly them towards the large tree in the middle. Sedisa reached up, gripping the claws that held her before her voice hissed out words in a different tongue. The dragon stopped it's flight, looking down at Sedisa before responding in the same language. Edmond looked between them, trying to understand what they were going on about.

Sedisa continued to talk in Draconic to the dragon, her hands gripping the claws tighter while the dragon seemed to hold on even tighter. Their voices were growing rash, a more angry as the two began to bicker at one another. Without warning Sedisa was thrown from the dragon's claws, her arms flailing as she fell out of the sky, but she soon roared out, her wings sprouting from her back before the rest of her body took suit. She shifted to her dragon form, flying back up to the drake before, swiping her claws at it.

Edmond's eyes went wide as the red dragon took to fighting back, he clinging to the dragon's claws as it still held onto him. Sedisa roared out before flying towards the tree, the red dragon following in hot pursuit. The other dragons of the area lifted their heads to the sky, seeing this oddly colored dragon making a beeline towards them.

"What is this? Another Twilight Dragon has breached our defenses?" One of them called out, standing before taking to the sky. Several of the red drakes circling the skies now came to the dragon's aid, chasing down Sedisa as she lured them all into a while goose chase around the redoubt. Sedisa stopped, turning herself before blasting out a stream of magic from her mouth at the dragons pursuing her.

"OI'! WATCH WOT YER DOIN' SEDISA!" Edmond called out, trying to avoid the fires of war. She stopped, looking down at Edmond still in the dragon's claws and soon dove under it, snatching him from it's claws while she flew in the other direction.

"Wot the hell did ya' say to them?" He looked up at Sedisa, frowning as he could see it in her face she was struggling with the curse.

"Nothing you need to hear." She wheezed, looping down to avoid one of the drakes trying to attack. The curse was starting to spread across her face more, she roaring out in pain as her wings went limp to the sky. Edmond held onto her as she fell, the flight of dragons behind her following as she fell. Sedisa hit the ground with a sickening thud, her eyes closed tightly as she cringed in pain. Edmond was released from her claws, the moment he was he was up towards her face, examining the spreading purple scales.

One by one the dragons began to land around them, the first one that had caught them slowly walking towards them while it's figure shrunk down to it's high-elven form. It was a she, the dragon had taken on the form of a young female elf with blonde hair tied back and a set of intricate armor. She moved towards Sedisa, but was suddenly cut off when Edmond stood between them.

"Step aside mortal, this dragon is of the Twilight Flight and must be exterminated." The dragon spoke directly to him, be he didn't move. Edmond held his shield on front of him while Sedigosa laid exhausted behind him.

"Yer no' gonna lay a hand on her." He growled, his ears flattening to his head.

"Worgen, why do you protect this creature?"

"I swore an oath to her. I will no' let any more harm come to her while I still stand." Edmond's eyes narrowed as he locked his sight with the elf's own.

"She is a member of the Twilight dragonflight, a corrupted dragonkin, nothing but a waste of flesh..."

Edmond growled more, lifting his sword as he prepared to defend Sedigosa as much as he's body could take against this mob of dragons. The female dragon moved forward, stopping only when a hand came between her and Edmond.

"Sister, this dragon is not of the Twilight, she is of the blue flight." Another elf stood, arms held out as he blocked the two from each other.

"Impossible, her scales-"

"Are only half, she is being converted." The male dragon pointed to where Sedigosa lay, cringing, panting through her teeth as inch by inch the purple curse spread over her face.

"Please … do sumthin' to help her." Edmond lowered his sword and shield, looking back at the dragon behind him. The two dragons looked at each other, starting to converse with each other in their own tongue. The female sounded bitter, looking as if she was protesting the other dragon's judgment. The male dragon however remained calm s he spoke.

"She … does not trust me." Sedigosa spoke quietly, causing the worgen to turn his attention back to her. He moved towards her head as her body slowly shifted down to her elven form.

"They don'?" He frowned, using his claws to move hair from her face. Her entire face was covered in the purple scales now. All that was left was her arms and feet.

"She doesn't, the other … thinks there is hope." She smiled weakly at him. "Convince them … please … I don't want to become an aberration. I don't want to lose my sanity and become a slave to that cult."

Edmond looked at her with his golden eyes, then turned to the dragons who had stopped talking to listen to Sedigosa speak. The female looked at her with narrowed eyes while the male had a straight face. The worgen looked between them, then stood, offering his hand at Sedisa's direction.

"Help her please. She did no' ask for this curse, as ya' can clearly hear." Edmond kept his eyes on theirs as he spoke. The female turned to look at the male, then gave a look of disgust as she turned, speaking something in Draconic. The male gave her a disapproving look before turning to Edmond, a kinder smile on his face.

"Bring her to the fields, we will see what we can do for her."

_Kirthaven, Twilight Highlands_

Gently the gryphon landed on the soft ground of the dwarven village, Audric sliding off the back first before helping Rosette off afterword. He looked around the town, eyes narrowed as he began walking towards one of the building, looking around it before stepping inside. He was greeted with the sight of a female dawrf cleaning off a shelf. She turned, startled a moment as she gave a small gasp and placed her hand to her chest, then smiled, giving Audric a wave.

"Greetin's lad! Wot canna do fer ye'?" She gave a cheerful smile, something Audric would normally respond well to but today he was in no cheerful mood.

"We're looking for either a dragon or an elven woman with long red hair. Probably in the company of a large worgen?" He asked, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table he stood next to.

"Worgen? Aye, ye' must mean Edmond! He was 'ere with a lass earlier. Looked real sick she did!"

"Earlier? They're not here anymore?"

"Nay lad, they went off ta that dragon land, Vermillion Redoubt." The female smiled. "Are ye' friends of theirs?"

"Yeah." Audric nodded before giving a forced smile to the dwarf. He turned, heading back out to Rosette as she remained planted next to the gryphon.

"Audric, do we have to keep pursuing this?" She asked, giving a light sigh as she did. Audric frowned at her, helping her back onto the gryphon.

"It's either us or her, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not live my life in fear, wondering when her next attack is going to be." He climbed up behind her once she was securely in place.

"She's not even well, you saw her, she looked like she fell in a bucket of purple paint!"

"It's now or never." Audric confirmed his words with a nod of his head, giving the reins of the bird a snap before they took off into the sky. Rosette remained as they flew, her thoughts wandering why her hair was whipped about in the wind. When this had first turned out, Sedisa was hunting them down, now it was the other way around. Who was the real villain here now? Who was the one to be considered bad.

Whatever Sedisa had, she was in no condition to fight, and yet even after having witness to it, Audric still wanted to continue this fight. What were they even fighting about anymore? It had turned to a quarrel between two people, and now had turned to a witch hunt, either one bent on trying to kill the other. It was no longer Sedisa who was the bad one, but maybe Audric. She loved her husband to death, but she was starting to see a side of him she did not agree with.


	5. Common Enemy

**Author's Note: **I apologize if this chapter seems a little derpy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Common Enemy**

_Vermillion Redoubt, Twilight Highlands_

"This is the first time I've seen this attempted on a full grown dragon." The male elf spoke as Sedisa was placed in the grass by Edmond. The dragon motioned with his hand for a few of the crimson dragonkin to come to his side. Three of them came, all of them appeared to be female, a humanoid body from the waist up while their lower half looked like a dragon's body.

"You called upon us?" One of them asked, gathering around Sedisa as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Yes, we will need to see how much power is needed to try and reverse the effects of the curse. Sedigosa was it? You must revert to your dragon form in order for this to fully work." He motioned his hand towards Sedisa, she opening one eye to look at him. She let out a sigh as purple wings sprouted from her back, her body shifting to her entire dragon form. The dragonkin gathered around Sedigosa's body, holding their hands out as beams of green energy shot through her and into the infected areas. The process was at first a pleasant feeling. It was like the pain and agony she had to endure over the past months was vanishing from her body.

But soon the curse was fighting against the healing magic. The colored scales started to receded, but then started to spread back to where they were and more so. Pain began to work it's way over her entire body that was covered in the twilight scales. Sedigosa roared out in pain, tossing her head around and slamming it into the ground.

"Wot's going on?" Edmond called out, glancing to the male elf as Sedigosa fought against the treatment.

"Her body is not reacting as well as I had hoped it would. The curse is rejecting the treatment and causing her to go into spasms." He grit his teeth as he spoke, ducking to the side as her tail whipped behind her and nearly struck him down.

"I-Is there sumthin' I can do? Anythin' to calm her?" Edmond was confused, he couldn't figure out what he could do to stop her from hurting herself. Sedigosa stood upright, turning and whipping her tail, knocking away the three dragonkin before letting out a ferocious roar that shook the whole area around them.

"This is not good, the curse is spreading too fast!" The two watched as the scales began to spread over the rest of her body. Edmond stared in horror, powerless to help her. All the muscle and armor in the world couldn't do a thing for her now. That didn't mean he couldn't try. Digging his claws into the ground for speed he ran to her front, growling as he did.

"What are you doing?" The dragon called after him, but Edmond kept running. He slid to a stop in front of Sedigosa, glaring up at her while she stared down at him. He closed his eyes, gathering air into his lungs before throwing his head back, letting out a howl to pierce the heavens. Sedigosa reared her head back growling low before giving her full attention to him.

"Sedisa, ya' have to fight against this!" He barked out at her. She glared back at him, the purple scales nearing full completion. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until ropes were suddenly tied to her legs and snout, pinning her to the ground. Sedigosa roared out through muffled lips, tossing her head to the sides to get free. Edmond stared at her, not moving an inch as the other dragons held her down.

"We'll need more power. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask Mother for help..." The male elf sighed, glancing to the other dragons as they looked around at each other.

"Alexstraszsa cannot be bothered with trivial problems such as curing a blue dragon of a disease!" The female dragon snapped at him, but he just stared back at her.

"Keep her restrained until I return." The male elf morphed into his dragon form, taking off into the sky. The dragonkin healers kept her in place as best they could with the ropes they were given. Edmond stood in front of Sedigosa still, staring at her still as the large dragon growled at him while her head was restrained to the ground. In her dragon form, she did look extremely threatening, but he could see in her eyes the torment she was going through. The pain in her eyes as she trying her best to keep ownership of her sanity.

The worgen frowned as he moved his hand along the scales of her snout, speaking to her and trying to keep her concentrated on his voice. Sedigosa continued to let out low grumbles and growls, eyes watching his every movement as she listened to him, focusing on his voice, his touch. In her mind, the howling of the old gods, their laughter, whispers, each one beckoning her, pulling at her mind and trying to drag her into insanity. The pull of the elements, the dark magic of the Twilight Cult ripped and tore at her mind. That small window that showed Edmond's face was growing smaller. The vision of him fading into black bit by bit.

_These people mean nothing to you... _"Nothing..." _They are weak... _"Weak..." _Do you really think they are here to save you? They only hold you here, letting you grow weaker. Kill them … kill them all, before they kill you..._

Sedigosa's eyes closed, her body starting to heave as laughter muffled under her maw. Edmond looked at her, backing away as her snickers grew to higher volume. She soon laughed out in insanity, the scales reaching the full coverage of her body.

"Sedisa...?" Edmond kept his eyes on her before he was knocked back with a flap of her wings. The sudden gust of wind caused the dragonkin healers to lose their grip, letting Sedigosa free as she snapped the bindings that held her.

"Fool! I am not Sedisa! I am no longer Sedigosa! A pathetic, weak excuse for a dragon as her has no place in the world. No, no longer will I dwell on the past, of a fruitless life that could have been!" Sedigosa laughed out. The red drakes of the area quickly came to try and subdue her, she smacking them back with a whip of her tail before releasing a mixture of arcane and twilight fire at them. They flew back to avoid the flames, Sedigosa flapping her wings and flying high up into the air, nearly out of sight. Edmond stood there, ears lowered as he watched her fly off, his hand held up at the sky like if he could reach her, he could pull her back to him. It didn't matter how far he reached, he flew away from him, and out of his life forever...

_Twilight Highlands_

"What would she be doing out here anyway?" Audric glanced around as they were growing closer to the Vermillion Redoubt. Rosette had her arms around his waist as they flew, holding onto him as she looked down at the skies below. There seemed to be a small commotion as red drakes were quickly moving out of the way. Rosette was curious as to why they would be fleeing in such a fashion. She looked farther over the edge, frowning more before he head suddenly shot back as she leaned back quickly, causing the gryphon to veer to the side and squawk out in protest.

"What the hell's going on!" Audric called out, trying to steady the beast as something flew past them up into the sky. Rosette held on tightly while they both looked up, seeing Sedigosa in her twilight colors, flaring her wings out behind her as she stopped just above them. The two stared at the dragon before she flew at them, grabbing for the gryphon. Audric grit his teeth as he led the mount away before trying to make it fly as fast as it could away from it. The gryphon couldn't fly fast enough as Sedigosa clipped it with one of her claws as she swiped at them from behind.

It began to spiral towards the ground, but they did no follow it as the dragon held them both in her claws. While Rosette remained in her back claws, she held onto Audric with both her front claws, grinning down at him as she flew. The half elf struggled as much as he could to free his arms, but he couldn't pull away. The more he did, the tighter her grip on him became.

"I work for the master now, but I still will end you both. No playing around this time, I will crush each bone in your bodies." Sedigosa smirked as she looked down at them, one claw tightening over his arm and slowly his bones began to bend, twisting in ways they shouldn't before it snapped in half. Audric screamed out in pain, causing Rosette to call out to him in return.

"AUDRIC! SEDIGOSA STOP! PLEASE!" Rosette screamed up at her, but the dragon continued to the next arm, tightening her claws around it before that one too split with a sickening crunch. She could do nothing but watch as her husband was slowly being tortured to death. The dragon moved him by flipping him around, working onto his legs now as she began to twist it opposite ways. Rosette kicked her feet, trying to free herself to help her husband in any way she could.

Another snap and a cry of agony from Audric, Sedigosa simply laughed at his torture. She began to move for the other leg before she suddenly stopped, a pained look on her face. Rosette stared ahead of her as she saw the long sword stabbed into the dragons chest, eyes slowly traveling down to the being connected to the end of it. Heartache in his eyes, Edmond drove his sword deeper towards the dragon's heart as he sought to end her life.

"_There is nothing we can do for her now, worgen. She is fully transformed, and sooner or later her body will begin to destabilize."_

Images of Edmond standing with Alexstraszsa were seen in his head. The conversation he had held with the dragon queen was short, and the worst news he had heard in his entire life.

"_That can't be right! There must be something that can be done! Anything!"_

"_I wish I could give you more options, but I'm afraid there is nothing to be done. Out there she will start causing destruction and chaos as all the other drakes of the Twilight flight have. She won't have much of a life as she is now, it is up to you to release her from her torment, and bring her to an end."_

"_I … no I can't … I couldn't."_

"_Many lives may be lost to her insanity Edmond, I will let you make the right choice, just know what I have told you."_

Roaring out in pain, Sedigosa released the two from her claws. Edmond clung to her chest, pushing in the sword as far as he could while the dragon began plummeting to the ground with the victims she dropped. Fur whipped by the wind, Edmond pressed his forehead against her chest, his teeth gritted tightly as he held onto her on her way down. The Stonedrake he had used to reach her circled as they fell, ready to give him a ride if he wished to let go. He didn't let go however.

Tears fell from his eyes and were swept away with the wind as they fell. His heart was ripping in two, doing that to her was the last thing he ever wanted to have happen. Soon they had hit the ground, the large dragon grunting as blood spattered from her wound. Edmond held onto her still, even after her form began to shift, changing back to her humanoid form. She looked up at him, her eyes half open while the scales that were once on her face seemed to be removed.

"Sedisa … I'm ..." Edmond began, however it was stopped as she weakly rose her hand, gently petting him on his snout.

"G-Good … boy..." She smiled at him, her other hand over the grave wound in her chest. He looked at her, his ears flattened against his head.

"It shouln' have come to this..."

"You … did what you … had to. I will never forget that. Y-You saved me from a life ... t-time of torment … even if my life had to ... b-be ended in the process..."

"Jus' stay with me Sedisa … don' leave me jus' yet..." He cringed as he held her body against his, eyes closed tightly as he fought back tears. She smiled up at him once more, using her bloodied hand to wipe away tears.

"Don't cry for me Edmond. I realize now, my life … I have done many things wrong … have hurt many people. P-Perhaps … this is … what I deserve..." She gave a small sigh, turning her head away and her eyes softly closed. Her hand fell weakly from his cheek before limply at her side. Her chest no longer heaved with struggled breaths.

"Sedisa … no please..." He looked down at her, yellowed eyes widening as he felt the essence of her life force fade away. The large beast huddled over her body, sobbing and howling out in emotional agony. As Edmond's frame hovered over Sedisa's body, slowly two crimson drakes landed a few feet behind him. Off of one slid Rosette, while she walked over to the other, checking on Audric who had fainted long ago from the pain of his broken limbs. Rosette's eyes closed as she rested her hand on his forehead then looked slowly over to the howls of depression the worgen gave off.

As she began to approach him she came to a stop watching as the Dragon Queen made her way in her elven form to Edmond's side. She knelt slowly, her hand comfortingly on his back as she tried to sooth the worgen for the job that he had to do. He lifted his head, looking like the most depressed dog in the world.

"Dear Edmond, I know your heart is torn, but you mustn't mourn her for long dear child." Alexstraszsa smiled lightly, slowly standing as she flicked her hand out. Along her fingers was what looked like a blue glowing wisp, a ball of light that traveled along her fingers like a snake. Edmond looked at her hand, confused as to what that was.

"She is not completely lost. It will take some time but her spirit can return to this body if she is healed."

"H-How?" Edmond lifted himself up off of her body, staring up at the brood mother for the Red Dragonflight.

"I am the aspect of life, I can give life to that which has none." She sighed softly, watching as the wisp curled around her fingers delicately. "Sedigosa was a dragon that far more emotional then those of her brood should be. She is not of my own flight, but she is still one of my brother's children. I cannot see his brood falling even after his own death.

"I can sense that before her death, she regretted many things, things in which had involved them." She motioned back to Rosette and Audric. "Her final moments, her spirit cried for redemption, it is up to you, to see that it does."

Edmond blinked as he looked at her his head tilted a little in confusion. The dragon queen again motioned to Rosette, the human standing there as she watched in silence. The worgen frowned a moment, looking at Audric as he laid on the dragon's back. Slowly he stood from his place behind Sedisa, gulping as he made small strides to Rosette. As he walked, the dragonspawn from before moved in on Sedisa's body, working to repair her, cleansing the already dying curse of her body.

He stopped in front of Rosette, her eyes widening as she tried to compare herself to the size of the large worgen. Slowly he bowed his head, then lowered the rest of his body in a humble bow to her. Rosette stood back a moment, giving in an awkward look.

"W-What's going on?" She asked as he remained at her feet.

"My lady, Sedisa is gone, and it is my fault that her death had to come. Her final words, regrets were those of sympathy of her actions done against ya' and yer companion. I know she didn' mean the things she did, the people she hurt. Please … forgive her for wotever she has done to ya'." Edmond lifted his head, looking up at her with that same sad dog stare. Rosette looked down at him still, a blank stare on her face before she finally manage to speak.

"F-Forgive her? You don't know what she has done to me! To US!" She motioned to Audric. "She turned me into a cat for just asking for a portal, then she confessed to killing Audric's mother out of jealousy, and ever since then she's been conspiring to kill both of us!"

"Listen to me! Forgiveness is the first step to movin' on! Wot would ya' do if ya' were in her place?" Edmond barked out, the pain in his eyes becoming extremely evident. Rosette stared at him for a long time, watching his expressions, the pain in his gruff voice. In her mind she tried to envision what he was going through, listening to his words as the painful shock had come to her senses. Every time they had come face to face with her, she never actually come to harm them to the point where they wouldn't be able to recover. It was only when she was driven mad by the twilight curse that she had intended to actually kill them.

Her expression began to soften, her eyes lowering on the worgen groveling at her feet for Sedisa's forgiveness. Slowly she knelt, placing her hand on the worgen's head and causing him to lift it up to look at her.

"She never really wanted to kill us, did she?" She spoke softly, the worgen shaking his head in response.

"Her lasts words were that she regretted wot she had don' an' all the people she hurt. That included ya'." Edmond spoke with a shaky voice for someone his size. Rosette nodded at him, smiling as she stood farther upright.

"I believe Sedisa was just misguided. Her views were narrow minded when it came to something she wanted most, love." Rosette leaned down, holding him by his hands as she lifted him to his feet. "I think it is your job to show her that love can be found in even the most unusual places. Let her know it's okay."

Edmond looked down at his hands, a light blush forming under his fur as he listened to her speech. "M-Me? I-I don' think … I mean, she's a … and I'm a..."

"Audric and I are different as well, he is a half-elf, while I am a simple human woman. But Audric chose me because he loved me and didn't care what the world thought. Now it is your turn..."

Edmond looked at her before nodding, slowly releasing her hands before turning to look back at Alexstraszsa. The dragon queen gave him a soft smile, the wisp on her hand trying to free it's self from her fingers and move back to Sedisa's body on the ground, the wound on her chest nearly fully healed. His eyes lit up at the sight of the wound he had caused her almost gone, walking with a stumble towards her. As he made the final steps towards her he reached his hand out, stopping suddenly when there was a loud crash and a crater separating the ground between him and Alexstraszsa. Each person took a step back watching as the dust from the sudden impact of the object began to clear.

Slowly a shadowed figure stood, dust and debris of the ground falling off it's body as it came to a complete stand. The clanking of plate armor filled the area, creaking like it had not been oiled in years. The blackened outline of the figure showed long gnarled ears, much like an elf, and glowing blue eyes pierced through the darkness. Long silver hair that had been stained red with blood in some places flowed behind them, a grin on the face of the being seemed to stand out the most. The dust around the slender figure seemed never ending, the shadowed figure took advantage of that, using the coverage to whisk away the humanoid body of Sedisa.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexstraszsa's voice was heard behind the wall of falling dust. The figure turned with Sedisa's body in her arms, for some reason the Dragonspawn healers couldn't move, their work interrupted by some dark force. The icy blue eyes of the darkened frame glared at the dragon queen before a voice escaped from the darkness.

"This dragon belongs to the Twilight Cult, even in death. Where she failed, new life shall spring in the form of chaos. Her body will contribute to that." The voice was grainy, metallic sounding while it sounded like the wind carried it. Alexstraszsa lashed out, trying to take back Sedisa's body but the figure hopped away, the armor not at all hindering their movement. The gargled screech of what sounded like a gryphon filled the air, the bony remains of one of the beasts swooping down and lowering to allow the shadowed figure to climb on it and take off into the sky. Edmond was in shock when the dust cleared, looking between where Sedisa used to be and Alexstraszsa.

"I'm afraid they have taken Sedigosa's body back to their base! You must get it back or else she will never be able to return to the living world!" The Dragon Queen spoke, frowning as she could feel the bond between the body and the spirit already starting to fade.

"Come on!" Suddenly Rosette reached out, taking hold of Edmond's arm and pulling him towards his drake.

"Uh! Wot?" He blinked as he was dragged along, pushed into his dragon while her subconsciously climbed onto it.

"We have to go get her body back! You want her back, don't you?"

"Er … yes!"

"Good, then let's go! Besides, I think I know who that was..." Rosette sighed as they took off into the sky, trying to follow the trail of the kidnapper.

"Ya' do?" Edmond looked back at her as he spoke.

"I think … it was an old friend of ours..."


	6. Warfare

**Author's Note:** So, I've never been to the bastion of twilight before so I don't really know the inner design of it lol. So just a fair warning in advance, it's probably not the same in this story as it is in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Warfare**

_The Bastion of Twilight, Twilight Highlands_

The gargled screech of the bone gryphon echoed about the darkened corridors of the bastion. The beast's claws clicked against the obsidian ground once it landed, climbing off it's back the armored figure balanced Sedisa's lifeless body in their arms. The grind of unkempt armor echoed across the halls as the figure walked, strides swift and balanced as they moved to the back chamber. Slowly the large obsidian doors creaked open, the image of a large ogre projected off an object in the center of the room. The ogre was a hideous sight, two heads with eyes all over it's body.

This was the grand leader of the Twilight Cult, Cho'gal. The ogre's image turned, looking to the armor clad elf as she laid the body before him. The two heads looked at the elf, then to the body, a slight smirk coming to the first head's face.

"My my, you have retrieved our little experiment?" The first head chuckled.

"Yes yes! The dragon's back!" The second head laughed.

"My lord, her body is here with us, but her soul is still with the Dragon Queen." The elf spoke in her nearly wispy, metallic voice. Cho grinned, placing his hands together as he looked down at her.

"It does not matter, we do not need her soul to draw out the rest of the magical energy she has. Get her to the extractors. We will have to drain the body dry before her rescue reaches her."

"Rescue sir?"

"Followed, Followed! You were followed!" Gal laughed, his eye rolling in his head as an image of Edmond and Rosette flying on the back of the stonedrake shown in the dark crystal scrying orb. The figure narrowed frosted blue eyes, gritting their teeth as they looked back over their shoulder. Cho'gal looked down at the elf, smirking as his hands lowered back down to his sides.

"I trust you will do well with eliminating them, Nightmyst. Do not let me down now." The image spoke before vanishing, the last words coming from Gal as his taunting voice echoed.

"_Kill them! Kill them all!"_

"As you wish." The elf bowed her head before leaning down, picking up Sedisa's body and moving out towards a different hallway.

Outside the stonedrake flew closer to the bastion, Rosette looking down over the twisted lands with a small frown on her face. Edmond growled low under his breath, guiding the drake to land on a ledge off to the side, overlooking one of the areas.

"Stay close but don' be seen, go' it?" Edmond spoke to the drake before it flew off, finding a place to remain idle while it's master was busy. Once it was clear he turned and looked to Rosette. "Wot now?"

"We'll have to sneak in to see where they took her. Can you … uh..." Rosette trailed off her words as she looked him over. He sighed, giving a small smirk as his form shifted and shrunk to a more manageable human form.

"Yes I can change at will." He chuckled. He normally wasn't seen in his human form often so his appearance was a little worse for wear. His hair was still long, tied in twin tails that hung over his shoulders to the upper part of his chest. His eyes seemed to keep the same yellow characteristic as his worgen form did however.

"Great, now we just need some disguises." Rosette smiled at him then turned herself to peek over the ledge that they had perched on. Down below she watched as a few of the Twilight Cultists walked along, taking care of their business. Two Twilight Vanquishers were making their way past the area where they were, Rosette motioning to Edmond to follow her as she slipped over the edge. The two slid off the side, feet making contact with the vanquishers' heads as their bodies fell to the ground with a thump. With a satisfied grin Rosette began to remove their helmets, placing one over her own head and grinning behind the plate as she held her thumb up.

"No one will know the difference!" She exclaimed, leaning back down and tossing him a helmet. Edmond fumbled with it before catching it firmly in his hands, placing the purple mask over his head. They removed the rest of the armor and placed it on, the two resembling the Twilight Vanquishers that were roaming about the area. They slipped down towards where they guards were patrolling after hiding the unconscious bodies by the ledge. Rosette silently motioned with her hands for him to follow as they walked past a few cultists.

Rosette had been right, with the mask covering their faces no one knew the difference and assumed the two to be the Twilight Vanquishers. Edmond followed behind her, glancing around the area before he suddenly slammed into her back, nearly toppling them both over. He caught his balance, about to open his mouth to speak but stop when he looked up ahead at the sight that had stopped Rosette dead in her tracks. A small area before them, the bodies of several red dragons laid around. Nearly every one had their wings cut off, along with their horns, claws, and teeth removed. Their tails had been severed from their bodies, the cultists leaving the mutilated bodies discarded out in the open for all to see.

Several other dragons were strung up by their necks, hanging like a piece of meat. They were probably hung there while they were still alive. Rosette couldn't help but stare in shock, her eyes wide behind the small slits that provided sight through the mask. Edmond glanced down at her unmoving body, then back to the gruesome display before them.

"How … how could they do such a thing?" Rosette stuttered out. Edmond shoved her forward with his hands, tearing her eyes away from the sight.

"We will not find Sedisa if we stand here and examine the graveyard for unfortunate dragons." He sighed as he said that. He was just as disturbed by it as she was, but he couldn't wait around and allow that to happen to Sedisa if they ever figured out how to return her to her dragon form in death. Rosette nodded as she walked along, trying to clear he mind of the images as she looked towards buildings.

"Where do you think they took her?" She asked looking around to all the building around them.

"I may be wrong, there are a lo' o' dead things around here but I caught the person's scent before they flew off. I think they took Sedisa's body up there." He pointed up at a large bundle of twisting obsidian spikes, resting near the top was a kind of warp gate, the opening swirling with dark energies. Rosette stared up where he pointed, frowning as she tried to see where they gate was.

"How are we going to get up there? We can't use your drake, they'll know we're imposters then."

"We'll watch and see how they get up there." Edmond spoke with a nod of his head. After a while of watching they had figured out most got up there by riding a Twilight Drake. Very few seemed to have some sort of transport method they used to get up there.

"I think the drakes would know we were imposters, we should find out how they're transporting up there..." Rosette sighed, watching more closely as one of the Twilight cultists walked towards where the gate hovered over the obsidian spiral.

They seemed to pull some kind of medallion from their possessions, hold it between two fingers and whisper words into it before their bodies vanished and reappeared up at the top. Rosette wondered if they had these coins as well, she searching around the armor's opening to find one. Hands searching the compartments of the disguise, Rosette couldn't find any sort of medallion or coin, they must have dropped them when they stripped the cultists of their clothing. Even Edmond lifted his hands, showing he had nothing as well.

"What do we do now?" said Rosette. Edmond stood still, thinking of what could be done.

"Do manners even count around here?" he asked, looking over to her. Rosette shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt to try." she said, understanding slightly what he wanted to do. Edmond gestured her to one of the Twilight Cultists heading towards where they needed to go. She quickly pushed herself forward, rushing to them as fast as the armor would allow.

"Excuse me!" she cried out, stopping just short of collapsing into them.

"Er wut?" the cultist grunted, taking a few steps back.

"Well, um. My friend and I seem to have misplaced our medallions and don't have a way up. Could you possibly take us up with you?"

The cultist looked at her blankly. It seemed like this man had never really experienced the pleasure of manners since he had joined the Twilight's Hammer. He looked between them, Rosette smiling cheerfully behind her mask and Edmond simply glaring behind his own. They were lucky the cultist couldn't see behind them.

"Sure … I guess." the man finally said. He began moving to the transport platform while the two followed behind him, he pulling out his medallion as he walked. They stood on the platform while the man turned the coin in his fingers, muttering something in an old language. Dark energy flowed up around the platform and before they knew it it covered their sight. It was seconds later when they could see again, around them the scene of the inside of the bastion.

"Horray it worked!" shouted Rosette. Edmond clapped a plated hand over the front of his mask, Rosette looking over at him and frowning. "What?"

"What?" said the cultist, turning around to face them but was instead met with Edmond's fist to the face.

"Terribly sorry." he said, watching as the man fell to the ground out cold. Rosette stared down at the unconscious man, letting out a sigh as she lifted the mask off her head.

"Now that we're in, where do we go? I have no idea where anything is..." she said, glancing around at the many corridors. Edmond let out a small grunt lifting his mask up and sniffing the air to try and catch a scent. He could still remember what she smelled like, to anyone else it wasn't a scent at all, but to him, a Worgen, her scent would resemble the smell of perfume, wildflowers, a scent that developed over the time she had spent in his company. His eyes closed as he sifted through the various smells and stenches of death, like a beacon of light the trail of wildflower scent drifted down the right corridor. Without so much as a sound Edmond motioned for Rosette to put the mask back on and follow him.

She did as she was told, placing the mask back on her face she followed after Edmond. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, his stride determined and full of purpose. Their walk took them down odd hallways, sights that Rosette would have rather went on in life without seeing. Various Twilight members walked the halls, carrying boxes of things and some seemed to be in a trance as they did their mindless labor. This whole place made Rosette uneasy, but she made a promise to help get Sedisa back.

The winding hallway soon came to an end as they were blocked by two large doors. Edmond glanced around, looking for a way to get them open, finding the handles and motioning for Rosette to help him pull. The two gripped tight and gave a hard tug, the doors grinding open. They only opened it enough for them to slip through, but first Edmond wanted to see what exactly they were up to in there. Both of them slowly leaned into the doorway, looking in to the chamber.

Dragons were lined up in the room, most were chained up near the ceiling while cultists were draining the magical properties from their corpses. In the middle of the room on a table was Sedisa's body, laid out like she was being prepared for dissection. Two cult members were talking, trying to figure out some kind of method to transform her into her dragon form for extraction.

"What if we do a reverse transaction, fill her up with magic so her body kind of blows up to her dragon form." one said, motioning to a Netherdrake hanging above them.

"That could work, I suppose we could try it." said the other. Edmond stared, eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation. Every word the two spoke caused his anger to rise more and more. They weren't going to experiment on her body if he had anything to say about it.

"Come on, we're no' going to give them the chance to try." growled Edmond.

"W-Wait!" said Rosette, reaching out to stop him. She wasn't fast enough, her hands fumbling as he pushed the door open farther and stepped inside. The two cultists looked up as his hulking figure stormed towards them. Both of them suddenly cringing as he came to a stop.

"W-What's wrong?" asked one of them, shaking as they stood. Edmond glared, raising his sword in the air as he readied to strike them down. He brought his arm down quickly, blinking a little as it was stuck in place. He looked down at Rosette who kept his arm up in the air by holding it with both her hands, seeming to struggle under the force of his arm coming down.

"Yeah sorry!" Rosette said, giving a small nervous laugh as she tossed Edmond's arm off to the side. "This one is a little nutty, his is. Um, orders from the … big boss. We need to take her back to him. Seems he wants to check something out!"

"Oh … okay?" said one of them. Rosette smirked behind her mask, giving them a thumbs up before smacking Edmond in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Come on then, get her and let's go." she said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, then suddenly snapped into it, moving past the two cowering cultists and taking Sedisa's body into his arms. His eyes looked over her lifeless body, the wound he inflicted on her chest was mended with dark magic in order to preserve her body farther. Rosette slapped his arm, motioning for him to get going. He nodded silently and turned, heading to the doorway while she followed after him.

"Well that wasn't too hard." said Rosette. "Now all we have to do is-"

"Make your escape?" said a voice from behind them. Both Rosette and Edmond turned, looking back at the sight of the figure from the kidnapping. The armored elf stood there, glowing blue eyes peering at them from behind the helmet.

"You!" growled Edmond, gritting his teeth.

"The master did not approve of his specimen to leave the bastion." said the elf.

"She's no' yours, she's MINE!" barked Edmond, his voice becoming more harsh as his anger rose.

"Yours is she?" laughed the elf. "I didn't know a mortal could own a dragon as property."

"Leave him alone Ashaldan!" cried out Rosette. The elf suddenly froze, glaring death at her.

"That is _not_ my name..." she growled, hand gripping tight on her runeblade. "My name is Nightmyst."

"Well I don' care who ya' are, yer jus' dead meat to me!" howled out the Worgen. Before she knew it Rosette had Sedisa in her arms as Edmond handed her over, the man shredding the armor of his disguise as his body shifted into the beast. Rosette stood back as the Worgen growled, his yellow eyes set on the elf.

"My master has ordered me to kill you both, I am not one to disappoint." said Nightmyst, raising her blade. Edmond snarled, not wasting a second of the fight as he launched himself at her. The two swords clashed, metal grinding against metal while both pushed against the other. Rosette looked between them both as they fought, one would push the other away and they would charge at each other again. Should she help him or stay back and let him fight his own battle?

Her eyes drifted down to the body in her arms, then back up to the fight. Her hands gripped tightly to the small frame of Sedisa before she bolted down another hallway adjacent to where they were. Nightmyst's eyes darted to where she had run off and moved to follow, but Edmond growled and moved himself in front of her so she was forced to fight him still. The elf shouted out in protest while she began fighting him back with all the force she could find, using her sword to try and push him aside and push past him. With every attempt she made through, Edmond's large frame was there to block her way, allowing Rosette time to get away.

The human's breath was hard as she panted in her retreat. She wasn't out of breath or tired, but her heart was pounding hard in her chest. How was she going to get Sedisa out of here without anyone seeing her? Not to mention she wasn't even sure where she was going, she didn't know much of a way out. She wished this place had windows so maybe she could jump out of it. Rosette turned around the corner of another hallway, looking up ahead at a warp gate that swirled with dark energies. Her eyes widened with hope, she was almost out of here!

_I see you, and I see who you are..._

"HNGH?" she gasped out, sliding to a stop as she looked around for the source of the voice. It didn't seem to come from anywhere, but rather inside her head.

_That is my dragon you are taking away, and I want it back! **Away! Away! You won't get away!**_

Rosette's body was unable to move, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to keep going, she just stood there, shaking at the sound of the voice in her head.

_Allow me to show you the visions that nightmares come from... **Enjoy your sanity while you can!**_

"What are you-!" she began to speak, but suddenly visions started to flash through her head. Everywhere around her people were dead, the ground covered in the blood of innocents. Panic filled her senses, her eyes falling upon the people slain at her feet. Audric, Edmond, her _son_. Sedisa's body hit the ground as Rosette could no longer hold her weight. She reached up, gripping her head and screaming out at the top of her lungs as she tried to push the images out of her head.


	7. Escape

**Author's Note:** I said I wasn't going to upload anymore but I guess I lied, lololol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Escape**

Dead.

Everyone was dead.

Rosette's eyes couldn't settle on one lifeless body for long before she had to force herself to look elsewhere. But everywhere she tried to look, another person she knew was laying dead before her. Unable to take much more she closed her eyes, holding her hands over her head in anguish, fear.

_It is your fault they are dead. **Everything is your fault!**_

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

_If you had not been so oblivious to who this dragon was when you first met, everyone would still be alive.** Everyone you've ever met is going to die because of you!**_

"T-That's not true!" she cried out. Tears stung at her eyes and ran down her cheeks. None of this was her fault, it couldn't be true! She didn't do anything to hurt anyone!

_If you never met Sedisa, she might have still been alive because she would never have reunited with Audric and come to seek revenge which led up to these events. **Your precious husband would never have gotten hurt.** That Worgen wouldn't be fighting for his life. **The elf would have never died if she had not met you. **Even your child will come to meet her untimely death at the hands of the elements..._

Something inside Rosette snapped. Her eyes shot open in a look of determination while her hands balled into fists. That was the last straw.

"Now I know you are nothing but lies!" she shouted.

_Lies? Do you really think so?** You are indeed foolish!**_

"I know you are lying because I would give my very life to protect my daughter! Your argument is flawed and invalid!" she again shouted. With the taste of reality the images in her head faded, slowly the views of the walls of the obsidian halls came in and Sedisa's body on the floor where she had dropped her. Rosette grit her teeth, quickly leaning down and picking her up. She had to be more careful to not let whoever it was get to her head again.

She still had no idea where to go but now the urgency to get back to Alexstraszsa was more now then it ever was. Time was running out and Sedigosa's spirit wouldn't be lingering in this world for much longer. Rosette could hear the sound of approaching feet, no doubt the reinforcement called in by the one who ran this place. She was going to have to hide if she wanted to make it out of here with Sedisa's body.

The hall seemed to shake just a little as Nightmyst was slammed against a wall. She coughed as the wind was nearly knocked out of her and she slid down, glaring up at the beast that was Edmond. He panted from the exhaustion of combat, but didn't look as if he was ready to back down. His shield was held in front of him, he having used it to slam her into the wall and his sword was held at ready in case she managed to get up anytime soon. The elf growled and now pushed herself up. Just as quickly as she had been thrown back, she was now swinging the Runeblade at him once again. The two metals clashed and both of them glared at one another, struggling against equal strength.

"Why do you fight for what is already lost?" snapped Nightmyst.

"She's no' lost! She may no' be here in life but she will always be here in spirit!" Edmond growled. The two parted as they pushed back, causing each other to stumble back. The beast that was Edmond bared his teeth in warning. Nightmyst simply glared back at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"So you have come to accept her death. The first step to recovery is acceptance you know." she said with a sneer. Edmond's ears folded back while he growled louder. His weapons felt like they were becoming too heavy, a nuisance to even carry. They rushed at each other again, weapons clashing, sparks flying from the grind of metal. Every blow each one dealt was met with an even match. Nightmyst grinned, it was time to take things into her own hands.

The elf jumped back gracefully as if her plated armor did not hinder her. Blade held at her side, she lifted it in front of her and let her hand hover over the runes that skittered down the surface of the blade. The air around the Worgen dropped in temperature, even with the thick coat of fur he could feel the chill. Piercing yellow eyes darted between himself and the elf who still smirked in knowing.

"It was fun playing with you but I have a dragon to retrieve. Try to enjoy your eternity in ice." said Nightmyst.

"Wot are ya'-" Edmond began, his words cut short when a crack sounded through the air. His body was suddenly encased in a tomb of ice, his body caught in mid flight to try and move out of the way.

"I never said I play fair." she said, lowering her blade once the deed was completed and walking past his frozen frame. That was one down, one to go. Nightmyst lifted her hand, beams of purple energy leaping from her fingers and forming a dark doorway which she proceeded to walk through.

Rosette's heart beat hard in her chest while she pressed her back against the wall, waiting for the mob of Twilight cultists in her pursuit to go past. She held the body close to her, eyes locked on the corner where she was inches from. Once they had rushed past she poked her head out just a little, looking around to see if the coast was clear. Perhaps if she followed the path where they had come from it would lead out.

Her feet swiftly carried her down the hall, following the path and ducking into empty rooms and corners when she felt she was at risk of being caught. The farther she went, the more familiar the surroundings became. She knew for sure she was near the exit now. It was fast approaching as she broke out into a run, the teleportation pad glowing dully. Rose slid to a stop as she grit her teeth. She didn't know how to use the pad without the words and she was sure it worked both ways for getting in as it did getting out.

_I didn't come this far to fail now. Sedisa is counting on me..._ Her eyes traveled down to the dragon's mortal body, looking as if she was simply sleeping. _Edmond is counting on me too..._ There was no way she could stop now. Her head quickly lifted to the glass that served as a window. Surely a jump from this height would kill her. Her eyes closed and she drew in air, chest swelling with courage. Sedisa's body was clutched tightly to her chest and with that Rosette ducked her head down and ran full speed at the window.

Glass shattered as the human burst through the window, falling from the fortress and towards the rapidly approaching ground. Her eyes closed tightly, silently sending out a message that she hoped would reach the recipient. Her prayers were answered when she felt herself swooped out from the sky, her eyes opening to the crimson stone drake that belong to Edmond. The drake flew upwards, circling around the entrance of the citadel as if he was waiting for his master to emerge.

Rosette rose up and lowered Sedisa onto the dragon's back while he continued to circle. She too watched anxiously, waiting for him to come out so they could take Sedisa's body back together.

"What's taking him so long?" she said to herself. They waited before the drake could no longer keep himself aloft and came to perch on the mountain side where they had stayed before. The cultists seemed to still be looking for her inside so they were not seen the time they were flying, at least she thought so. No one was coming out from the exit at all.

Hours had passed and he still had not emerged from the gate. Rosette frowned, resting herself against the side of the dragon while her eyes never left the exit. Pushing herself off the side of the beast she walked towards his head. She couldn't waste anymore time hiding out.

"There must be something wrong with Edmond. Drop me off at entrance and then take Sedisa's body back to Alexstraszsa." said Rosette. The stone drake gave off a soft rumble and lowered to allow her onto it's back. The warrior climbed on, holding onto the scales of red stones while the large wings flapped and it took off into the air. She lowered closer to it's neck while it flew upwards, when it reached the platform it hovered, allowing her off onto it.

While the drake remained airborne beside her she made sure Sedisa's body was secured and wouldn't fall off in flight. Once she was sure she stood back and waved the drake off, watching as it flew back to the Dragon Queen. She stood there for just a little bit, eyes focused as the dragon continued off farther, but suddenly her eyes widened as something flew past the platform. Her head seemed to whirl as she turned to see the skeletal figure of the bone Gryphon flying pass the entrance and after Edmond's Stone Drake.

"No!" she shouted in a panic. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Nightmyst was already in quick pursuit of the dragon. So she was waiting all along? Rosette watched helplessly as Sedisa's body was chased and would surely be caught soon enough if she didn't do something. She looked left and right her eyes catching a glimpse of a Twilight Drake flying towards the platform. It looked like it was on a mission to attack her, but she would take advantage of this and turn it around in her favor.

Maw agape, the drake prepared to snatch the human up. As it swooped down Rosette grinned and side stepped before grabbing onto it's neck as it passed. The drake let out a roar, swinging it's head from side to side to throw her off. She clung tight, sliding herself up the dragon's neck until she was sitting on the back of it's head. A growl rumbled from it's throat but it was silenced when she balled her fingers into a fist and slammed her knuckles into one of it's eyes. It roared out in pain and Rosette continued to assault it in the face before stopping, her eyes glaring into the one she injured.

"Listen here you rat with wings, you're going to follow that bone gryphon and help me attack it or I'll do more then just punch you in the eye." she snapped at it. The drake however seemed defiant still.

"Why should I help you filthy human?" it barked out. Rosette suddenly tightened her legs around it's neck, nearly choking it and causing it to dip.

"If you don't I'll cut your head off in mid flight and use it as a trophy on my wall!" she growled out. The drake got the message quick and redirected it's flight path to follow after Nightmyst. With the unwilling help of the Twilight Drake she would catch up to them in no time, the Stone Drake roaring out while it tried to avoid the sword swipes from the elf. Nightmyst was unaware of Rosette following, her only mission at that moment was to bring down this drake and retrieve the dragon's body. The drake was quick, moving out of the way to avoid the swings of her sword. Perhaps she was going to have to take a more direct approach.

The bone gryphon moved to fly next to the stone drake and once she was in distance, the elf stood and leaped across the gap, landing on it's back. She smirked, taking the long blade and raising it in the air, ready to strike the drake down. The runeblade swung down but it never made contact with it's target. Nightmyst turned her head just in time to see Rosette descending from above, arms above her head while she fell and foot outstretched just in time to kick the elf in the head as she landed. The elf rolled to the side, clinging to the various stones that jutted out from the drake's side while she tried to steady her vision.

Rosette landed without a hitch, kneeling on the stonedrake's back before standing up and glaring down at Nightmyst when she spoke. "Fine, if you don't want to remember anything or anyone from your past then I will treat you as an enemy. I'm tired of trying to get through to you, from now on I will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay dead like the first time!"

"You think you can kill me?" shouted Nightmyst. "I've fought nastier things then you."

Rosette stared down at her then grinned, the look on her face something of craze. For once since their first encounter Nightmyst looked intimidated by her opponent. Rosette stared down at her, one hand on her weapon while the other was held up in a mocking position. "Bring it, I'm ready for your bullshit."

The stonedrake continued it's flight towards the Vermillion Redoubt as the battle on it's back began. Nightmyst swung herself up, rushing to Rosette and swinging the runeblade at her. The warrior quickly brought her own sword up, swinging it so hard against the elf's own that the two weapons bounced off each other and sent vibrations up the metal. Nightmyst was surprised by the woman's strength. Had she been holding back the whole time before?

Sounds the metal clashing and grinding together filled the skies as the two did battle. With every unrelenting attack the elf made, Rosette pushed back with one of her own. The stonedrake did it's best to keep on even flight, when it had to turn the two figures would move along the rocky skin of the beast like they were not effected at all. It was when it had to dip did the two fighters have to balance themselves as so. Nightmyst slid down the side of the drake, holding onto one of the gems once again while Rosette fell on the other side.

They both held on for dear life while the drake dipped, while their own survival was at stake they stared off while clinging with one hand and the other holding their swords. Rosette glared while the wind whipped at her hair, Nightmyst staring back at her with equal ferocity. While they both watched each other, they seemed to be smiling like this had turned into some sort of game.

"Your skills do not match your demeanor, Rose." said the elf, her expression never changing.

"I'd say the same but you suck as much as you look like you do." Rosette grinned, trying to hold back her laughter. Nightmyst looked shocked then rage flitted across her expression. They both looked down, the ground was fast approaching, the stonedrake was aiming to drop them off on the ground in a slightly safer environment to fight. When it was close enough the two let go of the drake, the instant they hit the ground they were back to fighting again while it took off higher into the air again. Nightmyst failed to realize her mistake until it was too late.

"No wait!" she shouted, turning her back for a moment as she watched Sedisa's body fly off in the direction of the Redoubt. Rosette took the distraction to raise her foot, kicking Nightmyst's back and stomping her to the ground. The elf had no intention to move when she felt the blade of Rosette's sword at the back of her neck.

"Game over Ashaldan." said Rosette. "You have lost and nothing else will make a difference."

"Why do you continue to call me by that name?"

"That is who you are. Nightmyst is just a name given to you, I know who you are and who you used to be. You are Ashaldan, once a great Rogue and an even greater friend. Now, you are nothing."

Nightmyst's eyes stared ahead as she listened hard to Rosette's words. While in this state of undeath she had thought all her memories of her past had slipped away, but now she could remember them. All the time she had spent in the company of Rosette and Audric, even Tula came back to her mind, her faithful friend and mount. She wasn't Nightmyst, she was Ashaldan, just like Rosette continued to tell her time after time again. And now everything she had done over the past year suddenly flooded into her mind like a nightmare.

Ashaldan felt the pressure pull off her back and neck. She didn't move but heard the sound of Rosette's steps rounding about to the front where she faced. Her eyes looked up to see the warrior staring down at her, silence exchanged between the two of them. What happened next the elf had never expected. With a smiling face, Rosette lowered her hand down, offering it to Ashaldan.

She reached up, taking her hand and with it her forgiveness.

_Vermillion Redoubt, Twilight Highlands_

Alexstraszsa stared up at the sky while she patiently awaited the champions return. The sun was starting to set, the light of day beginning to fade as was Sedigosa's spirit. The tendrils of light were fading from the Dragon Queen's fingers, if they were not to return to soon it would be too late. Her eyes closed, her thoughts focused on keeping the spirit with her as long as she could hold onto it. As if hearing her silent distress, the roar of a drake sounded in the distance.

Quickly her eyes opened to the sight of the red stonedrake soaring down from above. She could not see anyone riding it but she did see a familiar figure, Sedigosa's mortal form secured to the back of the beast. The drake put out it's claws for landing, flapping it's great wings and landing safely under the large crimson colored tree where the Dragon Queen waited. Alexstraszsa didn't waste time in moving to the drake and placing her hand on Sedisa's chest. The fading spirit that was wrapped around her fingers slowly pulled away, sinking into the elf's chest and vanishing within with a small glow of white light.

"Where is your rider?" she asked, glancing about while the drake lowered to allow her to remove the securing ropes from the now unconscious Sedisa. The beast gave a low growl which rumbled in it's throat. She frowned at the answer, it did not have a clue where Edmond was and it had dropped Rosette off in mid battle with Nightmyst. The Dragon Queen frowned, but deep down she knew that they would be alright. Their lights had not faded from this world yet.

Sedisa felt like she had been wandering through the darkness for years. Now there was something bright at the end of this tunnel of madness, something warm and welcoming. It was drawing closer, she could feel herself being pulled toward it without any effort of her own. The light enveloped her, wrapping her in a blanket of emotions she had not felt in a long time. Then there was nothing. Her eyes opened to the sight of red leaves falling down from the great tree above her.

Her body felt heavy, it took effort but she managed to sit upright enough to look at her surroundings through her good eye. Red drakes flew through the air above her, her first thoughts were that she finally was released from her torment and this was the other side. Her thoughts of that were quashed when she heard Alexstraszsa's voice speak from behind. "So you have finally returned to us, Sedigosa."

"Alexstraszsa." Sedisa spoke breathlessly. "Why am I here? I do not deserve to return to be among the living."

"You may not think so, young one, but you have been given the glorious gift of a second chance." said Alexstraszsa. "The ones you know as Edmond and Rosette have risked their lives in saving yours to give you that gift."

"Edmond?" The azure dragon pondered. She sighed at the thought, she had no idea why that worgen continued to do anything and everything for her. "Where are they now?"

"I do not know, but this one may be able to lead you to them." The Dragon Queen motioned to Edmond's drake who sat attentively on the ground like it was waiting for it's next command. "Your body has been freed from the Twilight's curse, but you still must be careful. Do not let yourself fall prey to their magic again."

Sedisa looked to the stone drake. Alexstraszsa was right, this was her second chance, her time to redeem herself and forget what grudges she held in the past. She may not have a future if she did not learn to let go. A light smile lined her face, she knew what she had to do. Her body shifted and scaled wings spread from her back, the rest of her body shifting into her dragon form. The dragon and drake exchanged few words before Edmond's mount took off into the air, the majestic blue dragon following after it.


	8. Rebirth

**Chapter Eight**

**Rebirth**

As Sedigosa flew over the lands from the Vermillion Redoubt she finally took in the scenes of battle that had been going on around her. Over the obsidian forests the red and black drakes fought tooth and nail for a goal the dragon wasn't even sure of anymore. She used to be envious of them, but now she was glad to not be in their position. She had already fought her battle during the Nexus War, lost many of her brothers and sisters. While that war had finally come to a close in the death of her father, this war still continued. It seemed that the battles the Ruby Dragonflight had to face were endless.

The Stonedrake flew closer to the ground now, causing Sedigosa to stare, looking for someone she knew among the dark ground. It was there she could see Rosette and someone else, she thought she remembered who it was, but her memory was fleeting on faces she had seen in the past. After living for years, you start to forget names and faces quickly unless they have a direct impact on your life. Flapping her great wings, Sedigosa began to descend from the sky as she followed the drake downward.

Rosette stared up at the sight of the large blue dragon coming down from the skies. Her eyes lit up with tears, she had made it! Edmond would be so happy! Like an excited child Rosette lifted her arms in the air, waving them above her head to show Sedigosa that she saw her. Ashaldan stared up, watching the blue dragon slowly land. She knew this dragon, this was the same one that sent her to this life, killed her back at their final showdown. While Rosette smiled brightly and rushed to greet Sedigosa while her figure started to change to her mortal form, the elf felt a sudden rush of rage go through her.

Ashaldan pushed past Rosette, nearly knocking her over in her pursuit of Sedisa. She drew her runesword quickly, now running while the dragon stared at her with few emotions. They didn't hear Rosette call out to stop and wait, Ashaldan was filled with rage and was not afraid to let that be known. Swinging her sword down, her body jerked when the runeblade came to a stop in mid air, her eyes lifting to see Sedisa staring at her while holding the blade up between her two hands.

"Lower your weapon, elf. I have no quarrels with you anymore." said Sedisa in a calm tone.

"Lower my weapon? LOWER MY WEAPON? You are the reason I am here!" Ashaldan spat. "Because of you I'm forced to live my life as this abomination!"

Sedisa frowned, glaring at her while she continued to hold the sword at bay. "That is something I know I can never give back."

"Listen, I know you two are angry and you can try and kill each other later but right now there's someone else that needs our help." said Rosette, pointing off into the distance to the entrance of the Twilight Bastion. Both the elf and dragon turned to look where she was pointing, Sedisa's body went ridged as she remembered somewhere Edmond was trapped.

"Oh yeah, that Worgen. I left him frozen up in the bastion." said Ashaldan. Sedisa whipped her head to the elf, getting ready to say something but instead took hold of her wrist and began to pull her towards Edmond's drake. The dragon's mortal body looked small but that betrayed the strength she had. Rosette followed after her while she threw Ashaldan onto the drake and pulled herself onto it as well.

While the warrior pulled herself up onto the stonedrake she questioned Sedisa's methods. "Um, do you really think going back up there is a good idea right now? They'll know it's you and try to capture you again."

"That is something I'm willing to risk. I let one get away from me, I won't lose another." With Sedisa's words the stonedrake let out a roar and was quick to move into the air. Rosette had to find something to hold onto, grabbing Ashaldan while she was still griping about being forced onto the drake in the first place.

_The Bastion of Twilight, Twilight Highlands_

Slowly water dripped from the block of ice that held Edmond prisoner. The same expression of confusion remained on his face from the time he was trapped in ice, it never changed in his icy tomb. Everything was silent save for the slow footsteps that sounded down the hall. Every click of a heel was steady, the footsteps almost silent as a cloaked figure moved from around the corner to the ice block. They moved like a soft breeze, slow and silent now while the cloak they wore wrapped around them to hide them within shadow.

A slender hand reached out, fingernails painted black scraped at the ice while they walked past and left a trail of water and flames as the ice began to melt under their touch. With the last trace of their hand they reached up and pulled back the dark hood, shaking their head and freeing soft curls of obsidian colored hair. A feminine face smiled as the block of ice continued to melt, slowly but surely freeing Edmond from his frozen prison. Soon the body of the beast fell to the puddle of water below with the golden eyes of the female watching him.

"Poor lost soul. You are very far from home, aren't you?" said the female, slowly kneeling down and tracing her fingers down Edmond's muzzle. He was out like a light, but he still winced softly at her touch. "I will take you home where you belong."

Without another word the woman reached under his shoulders and pulled him up from the water. It looked impossible what she was going to do but with hidden strength she picked up Edmond into her arms, plate armor and all. With a smile spreading across ruby colored lips, she walked out from the foreboding hallway, staring down at the worgen in her arms with affection. Without a word she stood on the portal platform and vanished in a flash of dark smoke.

* * *

><p>"Hold on tight!" Sedisa shouted, guiding the stonedrake downward. The drake began to nosedive, causing the two girls in the back to start screaming from the sudden drop. "When we get to the door I'm going to jump off, you two go find Edmond!"<p>

"Jump off? Are you insane?" shouted Ashaldan. "Oh wait! You are!"

"Sedisa I don't think-" began Rosette.

"I know what I'm doing, NOW GO!" Before either one of the girls could protest, Sedisa suddenly pushed up, hunched over before pushing up and off the stonedrake. She flew up into the air, great blue wings spreading from her back and propelling her up into the air before the rest of her body changed to her dragon form. A loud roar shook the grounds and the skies, catching the attention of any cultists nearby before they all began to duck for cover when chunks of ice rained down upon them. This must be the distraction Sedisa was talking about. While various cultists and Twilight drakes flew to combat the large blue dragon, Rosette led Edmond's stonedrake towards the entrance to the Twilight Bastion.

Rosette looked back to Sedigosa while she opened her mouth, roaring out while frost and arcane magic spewed forth onto her enemies. "Be careful Sedigosa." she muttered while the drake hovered next to the entrance. Ashaldan looked on with uncertain emotions. Here the very dragon that ended her life, was risking her own for another, for theirs. How was she supposed to understand what was going on? After getting the memory of her former life back, everything didn't really make any sense anymore.

Before she had more time to dwindle on it, Rosette reached out and took Ashaldan by the wrist, pulling her forward and pushing her to the entrance. She was pushed into the bastion with Rosette behind her, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming. It seemed most of the cultists were busy dealing with Sedigosa so if they moved quickly enough, they could get Edmond and get out of there.

"Where did you leave Edmond?" asked Rosette.

"Hmm. Down that hallway." said Ashaldan and pointed towards one of the many corridors. The both of them wasted little time in going to retrieve Edmond, Ashaldan leading Rosette towards their destination. The elf turned the final corner, coming to a sliding stop and causing the warrior to slam into her back. She was awestruck, Edmond wasn't there! The only thing remaining in his place was a large puddle of water, most like from the melted ice prison he was supposed to be in.

"Are we there yet?" said the human, glancing around her to see the scene before them. When she place where Edmond should have been she seemed appalled by the water on the floor. "Man do they leave this place a mess or what? OW!"

Rosette's remark was met with Ashaldan's hand to the back of her head. "This isn't a joke Rose! This is where Edmond was supposed to be and he's gone! That ice wasn't supposed to melt at all and it's on the ground in a puddle of liquid."

"Did he break out on his own?"

"There's no way he could have! If he did the ice would be in chunks, not melted on the floor." said Ashaldan. "I'm not even sure if he's still in the bastion."

"Well anyone with a sane mind would get out of here as fast as they could." Rosette replied, shortly after getting a disapproving look from the elf. "Well I mean … hell are we really sane at all coming back in here?"

As Rosette spoke Ashaldan quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Footsteps were heard coming towards them, soft at first but were gaining speed. "Quick, pretend you're passed out!"

"What?" snapped Rosette.

"Just DO IT." growled the elf. Going along with her demand, Rosette suddenly went limp, Ashaldan catching her under her arms and holding her up as a couple cultists rushed up.

"Lady Nightmyst. The blue dragon from before has fully recovered and is attacking outside! We could use your help!" one of them spoke.

"I have something to take care of first." Ashaldan hissed at them, causing them to flinch. "I will be out there once I am finished, now go!"

"Yes my Lady!" rasped the other. They were turning to leave when suddenly she snapped again.

"Where is the worgen that was trapped here in my ice?"

"Um … we don't know."

"Useless! All of you! Get out of my sight!" she screamed, causing them to scramble together to get away from her as quickly as possible. Once they were out of sight Ashaldan dropped Rosette to the ground and began running back the way they came.

Rosette quickly stood and ran after her, using everything she had to at least catch up to her. "What are we going to do now?"

"We have to find out where he went. Sedigosa won't be able to hold them off forever!"

"He could be any—WOAH!" Rosette cried out as she nearly flipped backwards, sliding on the floor and hitting the ground.

"Watch out for the water on the ground." said Ashaldan, then suddenly it hit her like a brick. "Wait! Water! This water will lead to where he went!"

"I'm glad I could contribute to this." groaned the warrior, sitting up and rubbing her head. Helping Rose to a stand, they both carefully followed the trail of water drips on the ground. The water only lead to the exit where they had come from, which left Ashaldan at a stand still. She looked around before leaning slightly to see outside. Sedigosa was still holding her own against the attacks of the Twilight Cult, but she could see she was getting tired, her movements were becoming slow. They had to get out of here before she got captured again and the whole cycle would repeat.

Without a word Ashaldan took hold of Rosette's arm and the both of them stepped outside. The Stonedrake was still waiting for them, perched on the small ledge with his wings folded to avoid any updrafts. With that same strength she threw the plated woman onto the drake, taking them both by surprise and throwing herself onto him as well. Not even questioning her urgency, the stonedrake flew off with the both of them, Ashaldan guiding him towards Sedigosa.

The dragon, still shooting down twilight drakes and cultists, looked up to see the trio flying towards her. There was a look of disappointment on her face however when she didn't see Edmond with them. There was no time to think on it now. The drake flew past and off towards the Vermillion Redoubt, and with them she followed, beating off any stragglers that continued to try and attack. With graceful movement, Sedigosa flew up next to the drake, making her head level with Ashaldan and Rosette.

"Where is Edmond?" she asked. Ashaldan quickly looked over at her, opening her mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Someone kidnapped him!" shouted Rosette.

"What? What are you even talking about?"

"Think about it Ashaldan! You said that he couldn't have broken out on his own, the ice was melted and the water lead to the exit! Someone must have let him out and then took him!"

The elf stared hard at her friend. "... How can you be so stupid and brilliant at the same time?"

"I don't know. It's a talent I guess." said Rosette with a shrug of her shoulders. Sedigosa rolled her eyes a moment before leaning downwind with them to land in the Redoubt.

"Why would someone take him? How would they even know he was in there?" she said, reverting to her elven form once they had landed. The moment she did she fell to her knees, exhaustion and battle wounds taking over. Rosette moved in to lend a hand, frowning with the condition Sedisa was left in.

"Don't worry, we're going to find him." she assured her, laying her to the ground. After she had made sure Sedisa would be alright she left the two to check on Audric, leaving Ashaldan and the great dragon alone. The elf looked at the other, Sedisa sitting up and holding her head in one hand. Soft copper hair fell about the elven face as she stared down at the ground. She looked genuinely distraught about the fact that Edmond was missing.

She wanted to say something but what exactly could she say? She still wasn't going to up and forgive her for killing her and letting her be raised as a tool for the Lich King. However she had never seen someone so upset before. She wasn't even sure dragons were supposed to be capable of these emotions. Relationships were surely complex enough, Ashaldan didn't want to involve herself with one that she was sure was doomed to fail.

As far as she knew dragons were immortal creatures, capable of living forever. She remembered Sedisa herself telling Audric of the pain he would only bring upon himself by falling in love with Rosette. Sedisa clearly did not practice what she preached with this one. Ashaldan turned herself to stare at the High Elf figure. She stared blankly at the surroundings ahead of her, Ashaldan could have sworn she saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ashaldan with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but even as she was supposed to be a emotionless husk of a person, she couldn't stand watching Sedisa withering away like that.

She had stopped paying attention to anything around her. Not even the sounds of Ashaldan's boots coming towards her seemed to move her. It was only when she felt the weight of the plated hand on her shoulder did her head slowly turn to look up to the soft glowing eyes of the Nighr Elf. If she had found her voice, she would have said something. Without it, she only could speak with her expression which was full of confusion.

"We'll find him." said Ashaldan. She didn't make direct eye contact after that, as if she was struggling to find the right words. "He couldn't have gone far and if he did, he can't leave the Twilight Highlands unless by boat or air. The air is too dangerous to fly right now so the next place could only be boat."

* * *

><p>Waking up to the feeling of warmth in his skin, Edmond's eyes slowly opened. There was blue skies above him and the suns rays were blinding at first to his blurred vision. He tried to sit up, it was accomplished easier then he thought it would have been and had to feel along his body to see if he was wearing the armor from before. The Twilight armor was gone, leaving him in only his undergarments which he had come to realize made him feel more exposed since he had sometime reverted to his human form. It took him a few moments to feel the soft breeze that had passed him so suddenly.<p>

Edmond pushed himself up to a stand, looking around to see where he was. Around him he could see for miles, leaving him to assume he wasn't at ground level. He turned, looking around farther to see old dwarven structures, some crumbling but otherwise in good shape, like someone had been maintaining it. The cold stone under his feet would take the shape of a gateway, it was when he notice that he was standing on top of the entrance to the old dwarven city known as Grim Batol. How the hell did he get up here?

"You are finally awake?" Edmond nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the feminine voice. He whipped around to see a woman in a black cloak, red satin on the inside while the outside shined like velvet. Golden eyes rested on him while she smiled warmly, black wavy hair tossed softly in the breeze. "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Who are ya'? Where is my armor?" growled Edmond, his eyes narrowing on her.

"Relax, I am just like you." said the woman. She began to take steps towards him, her hands emerging from the cloak and being held out to him. "We both live in a world that is not ready to accept us."

"Wot are ya' talkin' about?" he growled louder, his teeth showing as they became more canine.

"I am here to take you home. This is no place for us."

"Like hell ya' are!"

"Why do you fight this? I come to you with open arms and you continue to push away." The woman frowned as she spoke and slowly her arms lowered to her sides, vanishing into the safety of her cloak. "If I had not saved you from the bastion, you would still be imprisoned in that block of ice."

Edmond stared at her, trying to find any recollection of the past events. He could remember what he had done to Sedisa, fighting tooth and nail into the bastion to find her body, reaching the end of that by his face off with Nightmyst. As if all of his strength was gone he fell to his knees, staring up at the sky with eyes that seemed blank. He had failed Sedisa. He had failed Rosette. He failed himself. It was too late and he was sure Sedisa was lost to him for good.

"Sedisa..." his voice was rasp, dry like the very wind was taken from his lungs.

"It is over. Come home with me, everything will be all right." she said, lowering herself to his level. With her arms open she leaned in and drew him into her embrace. Edmond's arms instinctively went around her and his head pushed into her chest. His teeth grit together while he fought the urge to break down. His emotions, bottled up behind his rough exterior, finally could not hold forever and like a great dam bursting his tears flowed forth. All of his sadness, his frustration, it was let go into the arms of this strange woman who offered comfort.

He didn't even know who she was, but right now it was all he had in this downward spiral that was his life.


End file.
